The ones that stay are the ones that glow
by bomber66
Summary: Set between Brisingr and inheritance. What if Eragon were able to change his unhappy ending with the woman he loved with an unexpected help? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All that Eragon could see was a red cloud that made impossible to his eyes to look towards the Varden camp that he was struggling to reach. He had passed the entire day helping the Du Vrang Gata healing the injured on the battlefield but the ungrateful task was even worse than his thoughts due to the burst of heat of summer.

He wanted to wash the grime and sweat from his body, before joining the people from Carvahall that were going to celebrate their victory that night.

 _Are you going hunting?_ , asked Eragon looking towards the sky. His dragon, Saphira, was flying just a few metres over him, apparently not bothered by the lack of visibility.

 _Yes, I'm starving since last battle, but I'm going to come back before the feast starts._

 _All for the mead, uh, Saphira?_ , he teased her, amused.

In fact, the passion of the dragoness for the dwarven alcoholic drink was well known among the Varden.

 _You should learn to behave, little one, if you don't want to look like a roasted chicken._

Eragon chuckled, amused, but instead of answering, he jumped as high as to touch her belly and then started running, using his elven perceptions to avoid barriers.

He reached his tent, just to go out again and head to a stream which flowed not far from his tent. After bathing, he went back and wore a crimson tunic over black leggings and black boots.

He was going to leave when a knock interrupted the train of his thoughts and the smiling face of his cousin appeared at the entrance of his tent.

"Roran!", he said, heading towards him to hug him briefly. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to the feast with Katrina."

Not bothering himself with an answer, Roran pushed back his questions, just asking: "Are you going to be late? All ladies are waiting for the famous rider if he deems worthy to be there."

"Stop teasing, you idiot, I'm coming" and the two of them went out to walk together towards a white pavilion built by their fellow citizens.

"They always go the whole hog, right?", said Eragon, smiling.

"Always", was the amused answer of Roran.

Eragon opened the canvas door of the pavilion to enter and he was almost shocked at the presence of so many people inside. They were not only people from Carvahall but also Varden soldiers that wanted to forget the horrors of the war, even if only for the night.

Nevertheless, his surprise was nothing compared to the shock of his fellow citizens which fell silent at his sight, in a sort of ecstasy of awe due to his presence and his elven features.

Luckily the silence was broken by Horst who made his way towards them with two tankards of mead in his big hands. "Eragon! Roran! You made it finally! We were just waiting for you to start the celebrations!". Then he handed over the tankards to them and asked "There's no one who can play some music here? Let's feast tonight and forget our worries!". Eragon and Roran were joined by Katrina and Horst's sons, Albriech and Baldor.

Soon after they were all chatting and singing and Eragon felt himself relaxing a bit, taking part of the conversations and drinking with his friends. He was listening to a tale narrated by Baldor when he felt the soothing presence of Saphira.

 _Are you enjoying yourself, little one?_

 _Aye, it went better than how I had imagined it. It's good to feel home again. Did the hunt go well?_

 _You should not even ask_ , was her smug answer.

He then heard her land a little further away from the pavilion and he went out smiling to greet his magnificent dragoness.

 _You look incredibly terrifying, O mighty dragon_ , he told her, caressing her snout. He felt warm waves of affection coming from her and he laughed, feeling his mind lighter.

 _You hypocrite, you teased me and then you emptied probably a barrel of mead all alone. Fortune smile to you, there is not a certain elf around to see you in your actual state of mind_ , she said jokingly.

 _I'm not that drunk, Saphira, but thanks for your trust_ , he said, flushed by her sarcastic comment and the mead.

 _Actually, she's right. I would be too ashamed to look at Arya in the eyes again if she saw me now_ , he thought.

Suddenly he heard light footsteps from behind him and his name called by a musical voice.

 _Oh no_ , _I cannot be so unlucky_ , he groaned inside.

But it wasn't Arya. He turned to stop, confused, at the sight of the young woman who called him. She was probably little less than twenty years old, just two inches shorter than him. She had long brown hair and two beautiful, stunning blue eyes. Eragon blinked. She had something familiar but he couldn't remember where he could have seen her. Then, as he smelled the scent of wild flowers, a flash of images hit his mind. He could see himself at 7, running after a girl in the fields near Garrow's farm.

"Charlotte… ?", he said, almost stuttering.

The young woman smiled, walking towards him and stopping only a metre from Eragon.

"You got it, finally."

Still astonished, Eragon reached her and laughing, he hugged her. She felt her stiffen, surprised, and then relax in his arms. He blushed lightly.

 _Maybe I really had too much drinks_ , he thought, as he pulled away, a little embarrassed about his sudden openness, to look better at her.

"Charlotte! What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Therinsford definitely years ago. Where's your father? And your…"

He fell silent suddenly when the girl stopped smiling and her eyes showed him a terrible grief.

"I… I'm sorry, Charlie. I couldn't imagine. I never heard anything from you ever since you left five years ago. It's unbelieving to see you again and, above all, here, with the Varden."

She made one step back but smiled again, even if it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's all right, Eragon. It's been a long time now that she's… she's no more with us. I'm better now and father… well, my father is getting better too. It's thanks to Roran that we are with Carvahall's people again. When we heard what the Ra'zac did, what Roran had proposed… I decided that we could not stay there anymore, waiting and surviving in the Empire but not living a real life. So I made my decisions for the both of us. And that helped father to move on and we're happier now here." She fell silent again, looking at him and faltering a bit.

Bu at that moment Saphira startled them making a puff of smoke, clearly not happy of being totally ignored nor by strangers neither by her rider.

 _I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?_ , she snorted, projecting her thoughts in their minds.

That made Eragon blush but Charlotte made her way towards the dragon bravely, betraying her fear just for a fraction of a moment. She spoke directly to Saphira.

"Forgive me, O beautiful dragon, I'm at fault for not having payed my respects to you immediately. My name is Charlotte Lanasdaughter. It's a great pleasure and honour to meet you", she said, bowing her head to the dragoness. The emotion was obvious for the young woman and Saphira hummed, pleased with her answer.

Eragon looked at his dragoness, amused by her everlasting vanity.

"Saphira, this is my oldest friend from Carvahall, except for Roran. Her family lived near our farm but they moved to Therinsford when I was around thirteen."

The dragoness looked at her, with a gleam of interest now and bent her neck to smell her. The woman didn't moved but waited for her answer, a bit tense.

 _I'm always glad to meet Eragon's friends, above all if you're almost his nest mate. You're very good at words, young one_ , she said finally.

Satisfied, Eragon turned to Charlotte again, inviting her to take a walk with them in order to hear more about her life and hoping also to clear his mind from the intoxication of alcohol.

They talked for hours, until Saphira gently reminded him that he had a meeting to attend early in the morning at Nasuada's pavilion.

He accompanied her to her tent and he had just started to head back to his own with Saphira when she called him again. He turned, perplexed. She seemed to be uncertain to speak for a moment, as she gazed directly in his eyes. He felt almost exposed, as if she was trying to question his soul with her silent examination. Then she smiled.

"It's really good to see you again, Eragon. You have changed in your appearance and at first I just couldn't believe that the new dragon rider of the Varden was the reckless boy that I played hide and seek with. But I can see that you're the same good boy I remember so dearly from my childhood. Goodnight, Eragon."

Then she disappeared in her tent, leaving him alone, relieved as if a great weight was leaving his heart. Then he jumped on the back of the dragoness, letting himself cradle by the warm wind of the night.

 _It seems that I must congratulate with you for the wise choice of your friendships for once, little one_ , the dragoness jokingly told him, breaking the silence. She was landing behind his tent, letting him climb down gently from her back.

 _For once? Always too generous with your compliments, Saphira. But I must say that you're right. She was a good friend of mine and for what I have seen tonight she still is._

He kissed her snout and entered his tent, removing his tunic and boots. Then he lay down on his cot, sighing at the thought of the early wake up he was going to deal with.

 _It's good to see that you have people that you can count on, beyond me, Roran and Arya. That girl is right. You're really reckless._

He snorted but could not retort, too tired to. Instead, blinking, he said, _Maybe. Goodnight, Saphira_ , before slipping in his waking dreams.

 _Goodnight, little one_ , she said affectionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone who's following! Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to update sooner but I was on holiday with no PC. Thanks for the reviews and the advices, starting a story for the first time is quite a new experience for me and it's helpful to receive some suggestions.**

 **So this is the chapter of Arya's first appearance, I hope it's going to mirror at least something of her character. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **The Inheritance Cycle belongs to CP.**

Chapter 2

He was falling on the dusty ground, blood flowing from a cut over his left eyebrow and obscuring his eyesight. Lying on his back, he was struggling to pick himself up again but he was made unable to because of a shooting pain from his ribs.

He heard heavy footsteps coming towards him and a black shadow stood out over him.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight me, Eragon. There is no way for you to defeat me."

The man was coming nearer, then he stopped and raised his right glowing hand towards him.

But suddenly a dull sound broke the sky and a silver spark coming from behind him appeared in Eragon's view. He blinked, seeing out of the corner of his eye a dart plunged at the man's feet.

Forcing himself to turn, he could see the slender figure of a woman before a loud roar awakened him.

 _Eragon!_

He jumped on his coat, bewildered by the power of the mental shout coming from his dragon. From out of his tent, he could hear Saphira making a strange sound that he understood as a snort.

 _Your sleep was as hard as a rock_ , she told him.

 _Sorry, Saphira, I was having an incredibly vivid dream. Never have I had one like that since the Agaeti Blodhren._ , he said, sending her some images of his dream while he was getting up from his cot.

He reached his basin and washed his face with cold water, trying to refresh his bleary mind.

 _It's certainly curious. But maybe it was simply caused by the after-effects of last night_ , she said wisely. _Even so you should hurry, the meeting is starting in a little while._

He gave her the equivalent of a mental nod and started washing himself. After having accurately shaved and dressed, he left his tent and joined the blue dragoness who was waiting for him to take off. He jumped on her back and soon after she left him at the entrance of Nasuada's tent.

 _I'm going to search for Solembum, little one. I get excessively bored with human politics._

He smiled at her, caressing her right side before she left and waiting for the permission of the guards at the entrance who soon gestured him to enter with a light bow. He nodded to them and went in, immediately noticing Nasuada at the other extremity of a long, wooden and crowded table. She was standing in a bright purple dress that was making her dark skin standing out even more. But Eragon could not help glancing at the occupied seat at the right of the Varden leader.

Motionlessly seated, there was a beautiful, raven-black haired woman. In comparison to Nasuada, the elven ambassador was simply dressed, with black leggings and a green tunic that clung her thin and slender waist but somehow this intensified the aura of fascination that surrounded her figure. Two pointy ears seemed to escape her flowing hair and accentuated the effect of diversity caused by her almost almond-shaped eyes. Her visage was impassive and static as her body, except for her bright, emerald eyes, the most evident suggestion of her power of will.

Quickly, Eragon returned his attention to his liege lord, bowing his head as a sign of respect.

"Eragon." She lightly smiled to him. "I'm glad you've joined us. Please, take a seat."

He nodded and took the empty seat at her left.

"As you all know, we have a crucial decision to make. Our first priority is to choose if to stay within this walls for the next season or to try to move forward before winter's arrival."

Then Nasuada sat down and waited for the unavoidable buzz caused by her statement.

The meeting was long and tedious and Eragon stood silent for most of the time, disposed to speak only if asked. He couldn't truly enjoy the means of politics but he knew that as a rider and as Nasuada's vassal his duty was to be alert. Furthermore, he was forcing himself not to stare at Arya directly too much, as he was trying not to annoy her showing openly his feelings. Nevertheless he couldn't help himself but steal some random glances at her direction.

He noticed that, as Nasuada, when she decided to speak she always seemed able to address the discussion to her point, showing no sign of impatience at the stubbornness of some council members.

Finally, Nasuada decided to adjourn the reunion for the next day and Eragon was free to leave, after being dismissed by his liege lord.

Deciding to walk back to his tent, he let his mind wander and soon he recollected his dream.

He didn't know but he knew that the man of his dream was Murtagh, his figure was too familiar to him to be mistaken. He felt a pang of pain at the thought of his last fight with his half-brother.

 _I can't beat him_. He thought bitterly.

His trains of thoughts were interrupted by noticing the slender figure of the elven ambassador scrutinize the horizon, seated on the peak of the hill. Unable to resist, he walked towards her, making sure to be heard by her perceivable ears.

She didn't turn but waited for him to join her. Reassure by her calm, Eragon seated next to her, looking towards the front too.

"Shadeslayer."

"Shadeslyer", he replied, grinning.

Her features softened, revealing a light smile on her lips.

"From the outside, this must seems a ridiculous conversation", he carried on.

"Indeed."

He looked at her and decided to risk a question, curious about her behaviour.

"You seem to be deep in thoughts, Arya Svit-kona." He paused, hesitant. he knew too well that she was reclutant to open up to other people. "May I ask if you are worried about something?"

Arya didn't answer immediately but she hugged her legs and leaned her chin on her knee.

Eragon waited, with a little apprehension, hoping to not having crossed the boundaries of their frail relationship.

"I am, Eragon."

Her voice was a soft whisper but he could hear her and his eyes widened a bit, showing his surprise for her unexpected, blunt answer. He was going to question her more when he heard Saphira speaking in his mind.

 _Hush, little one. Give her some time to open herself to you._

 _Thank you, Saphira._

Pleased, she retreated from his mind. He was still tempted to ask but decided to not break the silence, hoping that she would continue.

Finally, Arya turned her head and looked at him for the first time. He could see the gleam in her eyes and he tried to stare back at her with intensity.

"I am, Eragon", she repeated. "We are so close to the end, to the end of this war and if we fail before it we could not have another favourable opportunity. We are so close."

He saw her fists clench and unclench and suddenly he understood. The decision about the winter issue could be fatal, if the council was going to make the wrong choice they could loose their hopes to defeat Galbatorix and maybe be defeated because of the cold or starvation. And Arya could not permit that. She had lost too much because of Galbatorix. First her father, then her friends.

 _Faolin,_ he thought with a painful grip on his stomach.

And she sacrificed all her life to this purpose, even her relationship with her mother.

Without thinking, he put his right hand on her shoulder and, even if he felt her stiffen, he didn't release the grip.

"Arya", he said with all the determination he could muster. "You won't permit it. And I won't. Nor Saphira. We will arrive at the gates of Uru'Baen, I promise you. You are not alone facing this."

He released her shoulder but continued to look at her in the eyes. After a few moments, she relaxed and turned to look again at the horizon. They stayed there for a while, silent, watching in the distance.

 _I promise you._


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's an early update but I don't know when I could do it this month because I have a lot to study and I wanted the story to have a more defined shape so enjoy and review!**

 **IC belongs to CP**

Chapter 3

The pair of them remained seated there until the sun was high in the sky, signalling it was almost noon. They stood up and came back to the main path, heading for their tents which were in the same quarter of the Varden camp.

Eragon noticed she seemed more relaxed with him now, after all they have dealt together and, above all, the siege in Feinster. Eragon could not forget the day he saw Oromis and Glaedr die but he soon found out how soothing was for him her presence. He would have been probably unable to face the emptiness left by his masters' passing without the knowledge that he was sharing it with Arya.

"So..", she said, making him overcoming his reverie. "I wasn't the only one who was deep in thoughts during the meeting. Everything all right?"

Eragon waved his hand as to minimize it, but was content inside that she knew him so well and she appeared to be really concerned about his wellbeing.

"Aye, I only must admit that, as a farm boy, I'm not a cranky riser actually"

She seemed amused but she wasn't clearly letting it go. He sighed.

"Well, I had a… nightmare. And it's hard to stop thinking about it because I'd had a bad feeling about it". He shrugged. "I know, it's ridiculous…"

"It's not. Tell me about it", she interrupted him, her face clouding over a bit.

Resigned, he told her everything he could remember, concluding his story with, "And then I turned to see who sent the arrow but then Saphira woke me".

Her expression was thoughtful but he could see that she was curious also.

"I remember when you told me about your dream of the Burning Plains. You think it's another vision about your future", she stated, looking at him.

Faltering, he decided to be honest.

"I do. And I had the feeling that there was going to happen something ineluctable, something I could do nothing to stop". He paused, taking a deep breath. "But really, it could be just a nightmare, Arya".

He knew she understood that he was trying to conceal his worries but she mercifully decided to let the discussion drop, seeing his discomfort. Instead, she asked where Saphira was and he was going to answer when he heard his name called from afar.

He looked ahead, inspecting the surroundings when he realized that Charlotte was running towards them. He grinned at her but his smile dropped when he saw her worried expression.

"Charlotte! Is anything amiss?", he said when she reached them out of breath.

"Thank goodness I found you, Eragon. It's Katrina. She's feeling terrible pains at her belly. Roran sent me searching for you. Can you do something about it?"

He immediately turned to Arya.

"Shall you come with me, Arya Svit-kona? Your help and your experience would be greatly appreciated by my family and me", Eragon asked her, worry filling his eyes.

She nodded and they sprinted towards his cousin's tent to find him pacing outside, throwing tormented looks at the inside. One moment later, a cry of pain came from it and his face crumpled in grief. He nodded at them, saying, "Gertrude is with her now. Thank you too for coming, Arya".

She made a gesture at him and they entered the tent where they saw Katrina laying on her cot, sweat gliding on her forehead, and Gertrude pressing her hands on her belly. The older woman gestured at them to move forward and in a moment Arya was at Katrina's other side.

After having analyzed the situation for some minutes, Arya spoke directly to his cousin's wife.

"Katrina, it's nothing to worry about but I would ease your pain, if you let me".

Katrina looked at her and immediately nodded, ignoring the wary look Gertrude gave her.

Arya began to sing in the Ancient Language, at first nearly whispering then raising her voice. She could have been just singing a lullaby to a baby, just to send her sleeping with all that gentleness and candour, engrossed in what she was doing.

Even in that troubled moment she was so fascinating that, as he was watching her, Eragon almost jumped, disoriented, when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. His eyes soon found Charlotte at his side.

"You should keep company with Roran and tell him she's going to be ok. It seems to be working".

Eragon smiled at her before leaving to comfort his cousin outside. In fact, after a few minutes, Arya exited the tent, soon followed by Charlotte, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Now she's sleeping and Gertrude offered to stay with her", she said to Roran who nodded.

"Thank you, Arya, I'm very grateful".

"It is of no consequence", she told him calmly and then Roran entered the tent to see his wife.

Only the three of them were left and Eragon realized, seeing the inquiring expression on Arya's face and the uncommon silentness of Charlotte, that something was amiss.

"I am sorry for my rudeness but I'd actually forgotten to introduce you two". He spoke to Arya, gesturing to the brown-haired woman at his right. "This is Charlotte, one of my best friends from Carvahall and, Charlotte, this is Arya Svit-kona, the elven ambassador to the Varden", he said, repeating the same motion to the elf maiden.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Charlotte said, bowing her head a little.

"The same for me. Now I apologize but I have some reports to do. Charlotte, Eragon", she said, not unkindly.

"Thank you for your help, Arya", he said and with that she left them, walking rapidly towards her tent.

Eragon lingered there watching her figure disappear into the distance until a cough made him recall that Charlotte was still there.

"So… we're aiming high, aren't we?", she told him, amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said, blushing, as he started walking at her side towards the mess hall.

"Oh, come on. I saw you. Don't even think you can fool me, Eragon Shadeslayer. I know you like the back of my hand", her tone teasing him.

"It's really that obvious?", he sighed, his hand trying to tidy up his messy hair, if possible making them worse.

"Well, you were totally drooling over her", she told him, chuckling. It was obvious that she was terribly amused by his embarrassment and she continued to tease him about it.

"So, since it is impossible that she does not know about it... something that even a child would understand… Have you tried to make a move with her?", she asked, finally, curiosity sparkling in her blue eyes.

Eragon frowned visibly and speeded up his pacing, clearly bothered by the thoughts of her past rejections. She got the hint, keeping up with him.

"It's… complicated", he grumbled at the end, knowing that she wasn't done with her questions.

"What do you mean with "complicated"? You should be a catch right now, Eragon. You're a rider, a celebrity among the Varden and…", the young woman interrupted the sentence and she blushed slightly, looking away. "Well, surely you have physically changed since we were kids".

Eragon looked at her, confused about her behaviour, but instead of questioning it, he said, demoralized,

"The matter is that she's not who she seems to be. Elves could live forever, Charlotte. She's one hundred years old".

She whistled, clearly surprised.

"Well, that's kind of complicated indeed".

"Aye, and in her culture I'm not older than a chid right now", he added, dejected. _On top of that, she's the sole heir of the knotted throne, lucky me._ He thought to himself.

"Well, you are a child even to me", she teased, trying to make him smile. He shoved her jokingly.

"Oh, hush, you're only a few years older than me".

"Still, I'm older and clearly wiser", she said with a smirk. They have entered the mess hall and taken two plates of soup, gone eating in the corner of a table, moved away from the other soldiers. The place was becoming crowded, making difficult to have conversations.

"You wish", he grumbled while she was tossing him a loaf of bread. She grimaced but ignored his comment.

"Change the subject, won't you?", he told her between mouthfuls. "What are you going to do now with the Varden? If I remember correctly, you were learning under Gertrude's wing before leaving. Do you still want to be an healer?"

"It's not polite to speak with your mouth full, you know that, right?", she said, feigning disapproval. He shrugged while she continued, "When I moved to Therinsford I actually carried on with my apprenticeship, but I don't think it will be my own way, for now at least. I would like to do more, I can't stay behind".

He dropped his spoon, cautious. "What do you mean?"

She was hesitant and took her eyes off him to let them rest on her soup. But, as she had done before with him, Eragon was not going to leave the matter as it was.

"Charlotte".

She raised her eyes up at him and she stared at him defiantly.

"I want to fight, Eragon".

He had had an inch of where the discussion were going to go but couldn't avoid to hide his rough reaction.

"Have you become insane, Charlotte? You cannot fight, it's too dangerous".

"Why? Because I'm a woman? But even your _friend_ fights as Nasuada does. Why can't I?", she retorted, starting to get angry.

He grunted, ignoring the way she underlined the word _friend_. "Arya is an elf, she's different. And Nasuada… well, she is highly trained and she's also the leader of the Varden. She has to".

He was really annoyed, feeling helpless in changing her mind.

"I have to do it too. I already told you, I can't stand behind". She appeared really angered but then it faded, leaving her with a cunning smile. "If you are so worried about my wellbeing, Eragon, you can teach me".

If possible, his frown deepened more. "Teach you what?", he asked, harshly.

"Teach me how to fight".

His eyes widened. "You are really completely insane then. Please, come to your senses".

"Why? I heard you are an incredible swordsman. And I'm not a damsel in distress, Eragon, I've always defeated you when we used to duel".

"But we used wooden sticks! This is not a game, Charlotte". He got a little choked up, his gaze almost pleading. "You could die".

Her features softened but when she speak her tone was deadly serious.

"I know it, Eragon, and I'm going to do everything in my power not to. That's why I'm asking you. Think about it, I'm not going to change my mind anyway".

And saying that, she stood and walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts and a sad look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I updated as fast as I could, maybe I should study more and write less. Anyway, thanks to everyone who follows and favours this story, I really appreciate that. For the next chapter I'll try to write more and I hope also to take care of the lack of action that there were in the first 4 chapters.**

 **To Dobby99: Yes, Eragon should have learned but I think that we like his character mostly because he always** **tries to protect everybody, even the ones stronger than him as Arya. Thanks a lot for your reviews :)**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4

It was almost midnight when Eragon left Nasuada's tent with Arya after the umpteenth meeting which seemed endless. He sighed, tired, feeling his body ache because of the long sitting . After two days of intense discussions, the council had finally decided to spend the forthcoming winter within the city walls of Feinster. Thankfully, the city was enough rich to sustain all the inhabitants and the Varden too. Furthermore, Nasuada wanted to benefit from this time to make the army recover from the previous battles and decide a strategic plan for the future.

Eragon could tell that Arya was satisfied with the outcome of the consultations, her features were less tense and Eragon had spotted her smile triumphantly when she thought nobody was paying attention.

 _Well, actually nobody was, except for you_ , he heard the sarcastic tone from his dragon who was flying over them.

 _Saphira, stop it! I had enough of teasing from Charlotte…_

He abruptly stopped his sentence, his face clouding over, thinking about his friend and their last argument.

 _Oh, little one, you're stubborn as a mule sometimes_ , Saphira told him.

 _Me? Not you too, Saphira! I'm only trying to act for her best_ , he hissed with exasperation.

 _I'm sure you think you're doing it. That does not mean you actually do._

He was going to retort when he heard a soft cough and he turned to see Arya staring at him, amused.

"Are you two arguing? You seem rather annoyed", she said.

He loosened up, smirking at the elf maiden. "Not really. We have just…different opinions. That's nothing to worry about". Eragon was a bit ashamed to tell her what it really was that they were discussing about as he had done the same discussion with her about warrior women.

She smiled at him. "Eragon, we are friends so I'm here for you as you were for me".

He couldn't help but return the grin, the grumpiness of the previous days almost forgotten at her dazzling beauty. He thought hard about the correct words to use as to not enrage her as well. Then he cautiously began,

"It's about my friend Charlotte". He believed to see a glint of an unclear emotion in her eyes but he cannot recognize it and in a moment it was gone. She remained silent so he thought he must have imagined it and he continued, "We had an argument two days ago, after you left. I've gotten really upset because of her desire to… well, fight". He looked at her and he carried on, before she could interrupt him, one of her slanted eyebrows raised. "It's not that I think women cannot fight but she's not trained, she's not you, Arya. She has not your strength, nor your speed. I cannot afford to lose someone else I care about".

He was nearly whispering now, his eyes looking up, trying to choke back tears, "Not after losing Oromis and Glaedr too. I could not save them but I can save her, Arya. I have to". He gazed at the elf and could saw her eyes shining in the dark, deep with emotion. He understood that the loss of his masters was still affecting her as it was for him.

She shook her head, an attempt to retrieve her demeanour. "Eragon, I understand you're worried about her but I think you should accept your friend's decision. She's a grown up woman and I think it would mean a lot your support for her. Even if you don't agree". She smiled, a bit sadly. "This war is cruel enough even if you don't leave her to face it alone".

"I was not going to leave her alone anyway", he protested, grumpily. "I couldn't. She has only her father and I think he wasn't really helpful this last few years". He sighed, resigned. "Maybe you're right, Arya. But I must say it's really hard".

She nodded, understandingly. Then, after a few silent moments, she asked, surprising him, "So, I'm curious, Eragon. How did you become friends?"

He chuckled, his mood improving quickly. "Well, I think we are friends since I was only a little child, for what I can remember she was always there. Garrow used to say we were a bunch of scamps, always causing troubles. Charlie was kind of a tomboy as a child, she spent all her free time with Roran and me. She was also incredibly brave. You know, she was the one who taught me to hunt".

She seemed quite impressed and she asked, "But if she was such a friend of you, why didn't you talk to her about Saphira's egg? You've never mentioned her before".

He was slightly taken aback at her question and more so at her sudden curiosity but he easily answered, "She lived no more in Carvahall at that time, I would have talked with her in that case. She moved some years ago to Therinsford to get health care for her mother, she was really ill. They were quite a rich family for Carvahall's standards before her mother got sick, her father was a merchant. From what I've heard from Roran they've spent a lot of money to cure her but nothing worked. Charlotte had to terminate her education earlier because she had to take care of her mother and her father got deeply depressed".

They were reaching their quarters but it seemed that Arya was slowing her pacing until she stopped, just to let him talk. He glanced at the night sky, trying to take comfort looking at the stars which always made him having more faith in a better world. Without averting his eyes, he said,

"Her mother was really a kind woman, Arya. She was like a second mother to me, even more after aunt Marian died. I think she knew who my real mother was and tried to fill her absence". Then a smile appeared on his lips. "I remember once when I made Garrow getting so angry because I almost had the barn burn down and I ran away from the farm, seeking refuge at Charlotte's house. Her mother went to the farm and made him calm down, letting me sleep at their place for the night".

She laughed, saying, "I think I could place yourself in that situation. But I never thought you were such a pest as a child".

He laughed with her. "In my defence, I must say I was never alone in that. Charlotte was a force of nature and she used to fight as a boy too, she was the main reason of many of my bruises". Then he grimaced. "Obviously, she's still incredibly obstinate".

Staring at the stars too, she said, "You know, Eragon, I think you two are quite similar". Even in the dark he could see her sincere smile and it was so appealing that he could not get grumpy. He only shrugged.

 _I'm content that at least someone else can make you being reasonable,_ Saphira told him, already laying at the entrance of his tent.

He sent her a mental snort but didn't say anything. He decided to enjoy his last moments with Arya in that comfortable silence. The night was cool but it was the smell of crushed pine needles that made a shiver run down his spine. With her so near, he craved to be allowed to move closer and hold her hand but forced himself to keep a neutral expression. After a few moments, Arya left, bidding him goodnight.

Eragon heaved a sight, longing for a reason to make her stay more.

 _One step at a time, little one_ , Saphira told him. _She has already changed much, one month ago she wouldn't have been so open with you._

 _You're always right_ , he said, reassured a bit. He kissed her snout and went sleeping.

The next morning, after his usual ablutions, he stepped out of his tent, heading towards the quarter where the people of Carvahall were staying. He got ahead of Roran and Katrina's tent, reaching the last one of the camp. He nimbly knocked at the entrance but was surprised when a middle-aged man came out.

"Eragon! What a pleasure to see you again!", the man said, smiling widely while grabbing his forearm. "You've certainly grown, my boy".

Eragon grinned at Charlotte's father. It was rare that people, even the ones who have known him before he became a rider, would treat him the same familiar way. "The pleasure has always been mine, Varg", he answered politely. The man was wearing a cheerful smile but Eragon could see that he appeared older than he actually was, his hair and beard streaked with grey and a lot thinner than how he was in Carvahall.

"Oh and you've become such a man of honour. I must say I never thought you would become such an handsome man, Eragon. Isn't he handsome, Charlie?", he asked, glancing at behind the rider's back.

Eragon turned to see Charlotte, not a bit pleased as his father to see him, a basket full of fruits in her arms.

"Are you sure you aren't partially-sighed, father?", she answered, ignoring him and heading towards the tent.

Varg chuckled, accustomed to his daughter's sharp answers. "Come on, Charlotte, behave. I'm going to help Horst at the forge now, I'll see you at lunchtime" and saying that, he left, winking at Eragon with a conspiratorial air.

She sighed, entering her tent just to lay down the basket and stepping out right away, halting in front of him with a frown on her face.

"Why did you come, Eragon? I told you I'm not going to change my mind", the young woman said, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"I'm not here for that. I know you're as stubborn as a mule", he said, repeating the same words that Saphira had said describing him, slightly bothered by her brusque behaviour.

Her frown deepened. "My father is really blind seeing you as a gentleman. I never thought riders to be so rude".

"You know, it happens sometimes when you learn from the best", he retorted. It was obvious that the conversation was not going as he conceived it. Eragon knew she was going to answer him back so he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Stop it, Charlotte. I didn't come here to fight again with you. I want to help".

She fell silent, visibly surprised before shutting her emotion down and staring at him, sceptical.

"How?"

He inhaled loudly, not totally persuaded he was going to do the right thing. Then he looked at her in the eyes, intensely.

"I'm going to train you".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was frozen, not able to say a word.

Eragon smirked. "If I remember correctly, you did ask for it, didn't you? Why are you so shocked?"

The young woman blinked twice but managed to say, "Aye, I did ask, bit I never thought you would do it. I said that more to provoke you than to really gather your help". Some moments later she managed to pull herself together again. "Why did you change your mind?".

"I didn't actually. But I know that I can't stop you doing it and a wise friend of mine reminded me that it's better to fight if you're not alone".

Charlotte raised her eyebrows knowingly but he ignored her and carried on with his explanation. "So I decided that if you really want to do it, I would do anything in my power to train you the best I could. You must be prepared".

Now his tone was serious and it had a hint of sadness too. Eragon knew that fighting was much more than being able to use a sword. It meant also all the remorse caused by the act of killing other human beings, to men who had a family, wives and children waiting for them. But he preferred her to be remorseful than being dead, the thought unacceptable for his mind.

Charlotte nodded. "When do you want to begin?"

Eragon grinned again. "Now".

Her eyes widened slightly but she said nothing. Instead she went into her tent, coming back only a few minutes later. She had changed her dress in black leather pants and a dark tunic. Her hair were worn in a single braid, a black strip on her forehead.

Eragon laughed. "You don't need to be dresses as a murderer to duel".

The woman grunted, ignoring him. "I need a sword, otherwise I'll have to use my fists to make your stupid grin disappear".

His smile seemed to widen. "We're not going to start with swords. At the beginning we shall do as I did with Brom when he started teaching me". Then he inspected the surroundings and found near them two wooden sticks which seemed to be fine for their training. He threw one of them at her, waiting.

"Wooden sticks? Are you kidding me, Eragon? I thought you were serious when you said you accepted to help me". Eragon could hear the annoyance in her voice, his smile never fading.

"I'm more than serious. You're not prepared to use a sword. First you have to learn swordsmanship techniques than I'll give you a real sword".

His friend didn't seem persuaded but she remained silent. Then, suddenly, she jumped ahead, aiming at his head with the end of the stick. Eragon dodged it easily thanks to his elven abilities. Charlotte didn't expect him to move so quickly but charged at him again, this time at his left leg. The fight lasted only a few minutes, Eragon dodged the most of her attacks and paired with his stick only few times.

He could tell that Charlotte was really unnerved so he decided to end it there. While she was trying to hit his left hip, he escaped her blow and instead hit her other arm. Even if he had tried to strike the least hard that he could, Charlotte drew back with a wince letting her stick fall on the ground.

"Ow!", she groaned, massaging her arm. "Easy, Eragon".

"You were too slow", he simply stated.

"Well, you know, unfortunately I am still human", she replied.

Eragon snorted but said, "Again. Hold your stance".

Charlotte grimaced but picked her stick up again, facing him, this time waiting about ten seconds before attacking the rider again. Eragon understood that it must be frustrating for her to face someone with his skills, it wasn't balanced and Charlotte was quickly losing her temper again.

As a matter of fact, Eragon was amazed. She was anything but weak, her blue eyes shining with determination while attacking him with all of her ability. Even if her blows weren't too powerful, Charlotte was agile, in fact she had been able to dodge some of his attacks. But her weak point was her temper. After an hour she was so furious about the failure of all her blows that she ended up throwing her stick at his face with rage.

"Charlie!", he shouted while he dodged it easily. "You can't lose your temper like this. Are you going to throw your sword like that in the battle field?".

Charlotte growled in anger, sitting down on the grass. "It's easy to say for you. How am I supposed to fight you? The fact is that I'm not being lazy, it does not matter how hard I try, you're always going to win. It's not equal".

"You have to focus more on your opponent, you're too impulsive. If you let your anger prevail you've already lost", Eragon scolded her but then heaved a sight. He knew that she had done all she could to get a hit and her reasoning was correct. "However, you're not totally wrong. I'll think about something for that issue".

Then Eragon started to teach her the basics of swordsmanship, showing her the right movements to avoid to let her guard down. He was satisfied, seeing her attentive and scrupulous in reproducing all his fighting moves.

"That's fine for today. We can resume the training tomorrow morning, one hour after dawn".

Charlotte let herself fall into the grass, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "It's going to be freezing, if you didn't notice, winter is coming", she grumbled.

"Stop complaining. If you keep moving, you won't be cold".

Eragon knew that she was protesting only to annoy him, a regular thing that used to happen in their interactions. He grinned, amused, feeling somehow lighter.

 _How was it, Ebrithil?,_ he heard the mocking tone of his dragoness.

 _Better than how I'd imagined it_ , Eragon answered, content to hear her presence in his mind again. _Where are you, Saphira?_

 _Not far. I think your friend had won a chance to fly on dragon's wings today._

The rider smiled and moved closer to Charlotte, offering her a hand to stand up again. She reluctantly took it and raised, shaking off the dirt from her pants. Eragon noticed that she was moving slower and some bruises were showing on her arms.

"Wait. If you want I can heal you".

She shrugged. "I can manage a couple of bruises, Eragon, I'm not a baby girl".

He could not help but smirk at her words, her pride never fading.

"Aye, I just thought that if you want to carry on with the training it would not help walking like a duck".

Charlotte punched Eragon on his shoulder but then let him heal without protesting any further.

He chuckled. "Come on, you were not that bad. If you want, Saphira would like to reward you".

She raised one eyebrow, surprised. "Oh?"

In that precise moment, the sound of the dragoness wings reverberated and Saphira landed not far from her tent. Eragon jumped on her back at once and, again, offered his hand to her.

"Eragon…", Charlotte murmured, impressed by the dragoness' majestic body.

But it was Saphira who spoke in her mind. _Come learning the beauty of the sky, youngling. Fly with us._

Charlotte blanched a bit. "You honour me, Saphira. But I must say I was never fond of.. highness", she said, hesitantly.

Eragon chuckled again, saying, "I don't think it's a wise idea to turn off a dragon, Charlie. Besides this could be the occasion to let your fear fade". He still had his hand waiting for her and finally she took it, sighing. She jumped behind him, holding him tight.

Now Eragon was laughing heartily, it was very rare to see her so uncomfortable. "You can trust us. You'll be fine". She nodded nervously, closing her eyes and holding him possibly tighter. Then Saphira took off, heading towards the highest point she could reach without making them feeling sick.

"Charlotte, open your eyes", laughed Eragon. At the end, she gave in, looking down.

"Wooaah!", she cried, excited. From up there they could see all the Varden camp and the Jiet river behind them, the mountains crowning an astonishing sight. Charlotte began laughing, letting the tension drop. They circled around there for a while, enjoying the flight.

"Now I understand why it's worthwhile to be a rider and risk life and limb all the time", she said, still chuckling.

"Aye, it is indeed", he said, patting affectionately on Saphira's neck and making her humming with pleasure.

After an half of an hour, the dragoness landed near Horst's tent where the blacksmith's wife was preparing lunch, waiting for the rest of the family. Elain was pregnant of their third baby so her movements were slower but she smiled warmly at them while they were jumping off Saphira's back.

"Eragon! Charlotte! I knew that since the moment you too would've seen each other again, we had something new to worry about", Elain said, jokingly.

"It was him who used to cause troubles", Charlotte said, smirking nonchalantly. She took a place on a bench, sticking out her tongue at him.

Eragon snorted but could not reply because in that moment Varg, Horst and his sons joined them.

The blacksmith greeted them as kindly as his wife, inviting the rider to have lunch with all of them. With Saphira gone hunting, Eragon accepted, deciding to pay Roran and Katrina a visit after the meal.

The meal was spent cheerfully until the moment when Eragon was asked about his training with Charlotte by her father. Apparently, only Varg knew about it so the others were shocked to hear about the peculiar news.

Eragon expected other people's surprise but was stunned seeing one of Horst's son, Baldor, attacking him verbally.

"But it's too dangerous! What are you thinking, Eragon? She could get injured!", he said raising his voice, his fist hitting the table.

Eragon felt offended at the accusations made against him but managed to reply, coldly, "She's an adult and she makes her own choices, Baldor. I only try to help her protecting herself better". He could not understand why the young man was so affected by that matter.

Baldor stood up, his eyes shining with rage. He opened his mouth to speak, stopping when Charlotte stood up as well.

"I don't understand why I should not fight. I have your same reasons to defend my family and my people, Baldor. Eragon is a friend of mine and he understands. I'm a woman and I dealt with more problems than a lot of men here in the Varden and I don't like being treated as if I were not here".

Horst tried to do the peacemaker, forcing his son to sit down again.

"I never meant to insult you, Charlotte, but I only worry about your wellbeing", Baldor said, blushing slightly.

"Well, then don't", Charlotte said bluntly, taking her seat too. If possible, the flush on his face increased and the man averted his eyes.

Varg chuckled. "Come on, Baldor. There's nothing we can do to stop her, you know she has a temper, so it's better to not upset her. It makes all worst", he whispered jokingly to him but Eragon could hear too. The rest of the meal was spent in a quite tensed atmosphere and soon the rider excused himself and left.

He decided to go checking on Katrina's health conditions. Eragon was relieved to find the she was feeling better than the previous days mostly because she didn't want to worry Roran too much and had agreed to stay relaxing on her cot most of the time. The rider remained talking with Roran outside his cousin's tent. Eragon recounted the argument with Horst's son and was surprised when he saw s smirk on Roran's face.

Eragon snorted, irritated. "What?"

"Eragon, sometimes you're really dull. Don't you understand?"

His annoyance grew. He didn't like that air of superiority of the know-it-all shown by his cousin.

"Understand what?"

"Come on. Baldor has a crush on her. Well, possibly more than a crush, who knows", Roran exclaimed, laughing.

Eragon was astonished, accepting very slowly the missing piece of the puzzle. "Baldor? He has feelings for Charlotte? Romantic feelings?"

Roran chuckled. "What? How is that so stupefying for you? He's old enough to get married and frankly I can see why he's attracted by her. She's a ravishing beauty".

From the inside of the tent Katrina's voice resounded, a menacing vibration in her tone. "I heard you, Roran Garrowson".

He grimaced as Eragon chuckled at the payback for his cousin's smugness. They moved a little further than the tent, still chatting. The rider was disbelieving at the situation. It was too odd to think about his best friend pursued by Baldor whom he had imagined to be very far from thinking about marriage and having a family.

"Eragon, are you blind or what?". Roran's amusement was evident but, after a few seconds, he stopped making fun at him and reasoned,

"Maybe you can see her only as the same girl of years ago. But it's obvious that Baldor don't".

Eragon remained silent, a curios but unpleasant feeling that he couldn't place bothering him. It was difficult to admit even to himself but since they had met again he had found that he was more cheerful and even train her was making him feeling helpful and concrete. Eragon understood that it was a selfish thought but he knew that if Charlotte had accepted Baldor's courtship, their friendship would've changed.

Roran seemed to understand his cousin's mood swing and said, "Come on, don't dwell too much on that matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make it up with my beautifully pregnant wife. Bye, Eragon".

Eragon waved his hand and walked back to his area of the camp as his cousin entered back in his tent. While he was approaching his quarter, suddenly decided to change his plans and go for a walk to clear his troubled mind. He looked around himself, trying to avoid random conversation with the Varden soldiers and heading towards the same hill he'd been talking with Arya some days before.

He reached the peak and sat down on the grass. _I understand why Arya likes this place_ , Eragon thought. _The sight is so amazing that every trouble quickly disappears._

Suddenly he heard the sound of light footsteps coming nearer and nearer and turned, surprised, to find a smiling elf who was looking at him.

 **So this was totally an awful day but I really wanted to update as to do something to save something good from today, I hope you liked the chapter. It would be really nice if you could tell me what you think about the story or even if you have some suggestions. It would really make my day.** **Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IC belongs to CP.**

Chapter 6

"Blodhgarm!", exclaimed Eragon, standing up.

The elf greeted him, touching his lips with two fingers. "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon-finiarel."

"Mon'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Blodhgarm- vor", the rider answered, mirroring his gesture.

Blodhgarm's smile widened. "I hope to find you as well as we left you".

"Aye. I feel even too much rested, thank you", Eragon said, chuckling. "I did not know you were back. All went well I hope? "

In fact, Blodhgarm and the other eleven elves sent by Queen Islanzadi to protect the dragon rider had accepted the task that Nasuada gave them. While she had no power over them, Blodhgarm had opted for helping the Varden to fortify the defences of Feinster and to go on a scouting mission concerning the surroundings of the city. Eragon understood that they could also feel restless, knowing that the Varden all were going to spend the following season there.

Blodhgarm nodded. "We were able to build some new defensive walls. Not as impressive as before but they're going to work for what we need them to be. They are temporary anyways."

"I see." Eragon started walking back to the camp with Blodhgarm. "Have you heard anything from the queen, Blodhgarm? Is she staying with the army in Gil'ead?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait to be back to contact Islanzadi Dröttning."

That was the time for Eragon to nod in understanding and they kept walking in silence for some minutes. The dragon rider thought that he could go ask Arya about that issue, he would have liked to go to Gil'ead to pay his last respects to his masters. Glaedr's Eldunarí was still unattainable, shut in his own mourning. If that could have been possible, he would've had to speak to Nasuada to ask for her support to leave the Varden for at least one week.

 _And I should stop my training with Charlotte_ , he thought a bit disappointed. _We've just started and I'm already suspending it._ Then another thought stroke his mind.

"Blodhgarm". The elf looked at him questioningly. "I would like to ask for a favour. Would you like to spar with me sometimes? I fear to be out of training or to become like that if I don't practice for all winter."

Blodhgarm remained silent for some moments and then grinned again. "I would be honoured to help you, Shadeslayer. If you agree, we can start tomorrow morning."

Eragon was satisfied and bowed his head towards the elf as a sign of respect and gratitude. "Thank you, Blodhgarm. Tomorrow would be perfect, but first I have to train a friend of mine. If you want to come and help me you are more than welcome. We meet and hour after dawn."

Blodhgarm's expression revealed nothing but Eragon could tell that he was curious. Anyways, the wolfish elf said only, "That should be fine. Now I leave you, Argetlam. My companions and I will be near if you need us." They silently nodded at each other and the dragon rider was soon alone again, walking towards his tent.

When Saphira came back from the hunt, Eragon was laying on his cot, thinking about the best training for Charlotte and himself. He'd decided that he wanted to replicate his training with Brom, it was not as strict as the one with the elves but more dynamics because of the necessity that she had to learn quickly.

 _It's so odd to think that I am now the master and not the student anymore._ Eragon thought.

He had felt so relieved when he'd finally discovered the truth about the identity of his father and now comparing himself with Brom was unusual.

 _You can be a teacher as good as him, little one. And remember that you will always have me by your side._

Saphira's words comforted him and he send her his affections. Eragon knew that they were not far from an end and – as scaring as it seemed most of the times that he thought about it – the dragon rider was not going to let someone else die at his place. First Garrow, then Brom, Ajihad, Hrothgar, Oromis and Glaedr. At the end he would have been alone facing Galbatorix, not with his father nor his master there to protect and give any advices. Because of that he could not give up on his training and education in order to be as ready as possible to confront the Mad King.

Eragon exited his tent and patted Saphira's side before heading together towards the armoury. There he found Frederik, a specialist in the matter, who helped him finding a small but sharp hunting knife for his friend.

He told the man that he would have come back in the following days in order to find other weapons. When he left, the sun was no more high in the sky as days were becoming shorter as the cold season was approaching. While walking through the camp again, Eragon noticed that he was really near Arya's tent. It was curious but even if they lived as a matter of fact very near from each other, they did not meet often.

 _Probably she's always busy in meetings and things of that sort_ , Eragon thought, disgruntled.

 _I think you're going to see her more often, soon we should move inside the castle because of winter. Well, at least you should._ Saphira said, annoyed. Eragon chuckled. His dragoness obviously could not really fit inside the old castle, as big as she had become.

 _We will find a way to stay together, Saphira, don't worry._

Meanwhile they had arrived in front of Arya's tent. He had thought to knock but there was no sound coming from the inside and Eragon frowned visibly, at that point feeling really disappointed. _She must be somewhere else._

And then he heard it, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Arya's laugh.

Eragon turned to see the elf maiden walking towards them, a delighted expression on her face. She was clearly entertained by the frown on his face which disappeared at once at her sight. His mouth fell slightly open in disbelief, admiring her emerald eyes shining with mirth. But the amazement in his glare must have been too obvious and Arya fell silent.

He could hear Saphira laughing in his mind but luckily she didn't let out a sound from her mouth.

The dragon rider roused from his stupefaction, cursing himself for being so foolish to let the elven princess read his emotions so easily. _At least she didn't seem angered,_ was the only thing he could think, still hopeful.

He coughed, clearing his voice and touching his lips with his fingers. "Arya Svit-kona. Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Her expression was serious again but somehow her eyes were still shining as she was answering the elven greeting. Then he heard her talking to Saphira and only when she looked back at him, questioningly, he started explaining. "I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to know if you had some news from the queen." Grimacing, he added. "About the funerals."

Arya's face tensed a bit nonetheless she answered immediately. "Aye, in fact I've just come back from your tent where I'd gone searching for you. I've talked to her this morning and Islanzadi asked me to tell you that the funerals are going to take place in four days so that you can attend. It's good policy for the last free rider to attend."

Eragon nodded and let out a sigh. "I see. I would have attended anyway but I have to speak to Nasuada first. The Varden should not know that I'm leaving, even if for a short period of time. There could be some spies between us."

"Aye, we should use the same stratagem we used last time, with Blodhgarm reproducing your images."

"We?" Eragon asked, perplexed. "I'd taken for granted that you were going to come with us. If you agree, obviously", he added quickly.

She looked cheered up slightly, the shadow of a smile coming back on her lips. "I could never ask that of you, Eragon, and, above all, Saphira".

He grunted. "Nonsense. You have the right to be there as well and we would be pleased to have you travelling with us." He succeeded in the attempt of hiding a slight blush on his cheeks turning to his dragoness.

 _You know, he's right. I would be offended if you decided to stay here because of conventions._ Saphira added.

Finally a real smile appeared on her face. "Fine. When do you plan to leave?"

Eragon thought for some moments and answered. "I think we can leave tomorrow at noon but I must have a consultation with Nasuada first, the Varden need to be prepared in our absence."

He looked at her one last moment and added "If you want to come, we can go now to her pavilion."

Arya nodded and silently they walked, enjoying the peaceful moments before sunset. Eragon was feeling a whirlwind of emotions and was grateful that Saphira had engaged the elf in a conversation, telling her about her scouting experience in the forest near Feinster. It was not only her presence and her perfume that were affecting so much his mind but also the thought of the trip together. The young man was excited about the idea of spending some time alone with her, it also reminded him of the days when Arya went searching for him while he was coming back from Helgrind alone. Eragon could recollect clearly in his mind that moments, Arya crying and opening herself to him, an incredible and unexpected gift. The flower he'd given her could not express all the gratitude he had felt. Because of that he was also scared to ruin their current friendship, as he had already done in the past.

"Eragon."

The rider turned perplexed when she called his name and saw that Arya was already looking at him.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what is that thing you're holding?"

Eragon showed the hunting knife which he had enrolled in a cloth. "Of course. But it's just a knife I've chosen for Charlotte. We've started the training but for now I won't use any sword so I thought that this could be helpful in case of emergency." He examined attentively the weapon again and added, "I wanted to modify the handle as to adapt it at her hand and I have also to sharpen its blade."

He handed it to her and, after inspecting it a few moments, she said, "Aye. It should work".

But in the gesture of returning it to him, her hand brushed his and Eragon felt something as electricity flowing through all his body. He blinked, his eyes searching for hers but he saw Arya looking away in the distance.

"You are a caring friend, Eragon", Arya said, after a few moments of silence. There was something in her tone that he could not recognize, an harshness that he could not place, despite the apparent kindness of her words.

The rider shrugged his shoulders, a bit confused. "Well, she would've done the same for me."

At that point they'd arrived in front of Nasuada's pavilion and her guards, the Nighthawks, were announcing her their presence. Arya looked again at him, her eyebrows slanted in a dangerous frown. "Aye, of course she would." And then she entered as Garven, the captain of the guards, exited, nodding to them.

Eragon remained a few moments still, more and more bewildered, then he quickly followed her inside the pavilion. _Have I said something wrong?_ He could hear his dragoness laugh in response in his mind so he tried to focus on what there was in front of him, annoyed.

Nasuada was seated at her desk, paperwork and books scattered everywhere, bags under her eyes. Not far from her there was her servant Farica, sewing, on an armchair. The Varden leader looked at them, smiling slightly while she was standing up. "Arya. Eragon. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Eragon bowed, his hand on his sternum, reproducing the elven gesture for fidelity.

"My lady. I regret to bother you at this late hour but I wanted to talk about an important issue." She looked at him, her expression now attentive, gesturing to keep going. "We would like to go to Gil'ead to pay our respects to our masters. But I wanted to make sure that the Varden are protected in our absence."

Nasuada seated again, sighing. "I can't say I did not expect that. Nor that I'm content that you leave the Varden now. But maybe it's the appropriate moment, now that we're stable here for this winter. We need to take precautions, no one but us should know that you're leaving."

Eragon nodded. "Of course. I'll speak to Blodhgarm before resting. I'd already thought about that."

Nasuada sighed again, rubbing her forehead. "I won't try to stop you, Eragon, but please, please, come back as soon as possible. We need you here."

"I promise, we'll come back as fast as we can. Thank you", he answered, staring directly into her eyes. He was relieved that she made no opposition because as she was his liege lord he would've had to disobey her or to stay with the Varden. Nasuada understood what he meant and smiled.

"I had not a lot of choices, Eragon. Anyways I wish you all a safe travel. I assume you're going with them, Arya?"

The elf who had stood silent until that moment looked at the Varden leader and said, "I am, Nasuada. If there is something you would like to tell the Queen I'll report it to her."

The dark-skinned made a sign of approval with her head. "Tomorrow I'll give you a letter for Queen Islanzadi. Thank you, Arya."

The conversation lasted only a few more minutes, when Nasuada was informed about their departure time. They bid her goodnight and went out the pavilion. Neither of the two broke the silence as they were walking. It was growing dark but they could see as it was noon and avoided all the little groups of people reunited around the fire, as jointly agreed without saying a word.

Eragon could still feel the tension between them but as he ignored what caused it he just sighed, looking at the sky. The waxing moon light was dim but still beautiful and Eragon wanted to laugh when he saw Saphira flying towards it, her profile made blurry as in backlight.

 _Am I trying to reach the moon too?_ He thought sadly to himself, looking at the raven hair of the elf shining in the moonlight. She was walking swiftly, as she wasn't even touching the ground, no sound betraying her presence.

"Arya?"

Eragon realised that he had spoken out loud only when she looked at him cautiously. He sighed internally.

"I'm sorry, maybe I see things that do not exist but… have I done anything to offend you?", he said finally.

Her face was an inscrutable mask as she answered, her voice restrained. "Why do you ask?"

The dragon rider started twisting his hands almost violently as his distress grew. But he was not going to let the subject go. "You're acting strangely, Arya. If I did something that bothered you, please, just tell me as it does not happen again. I care about our friendship and I'd rather if we had no misunderstandings."

Eragon did not look at her but waited eagerly her answer. She was silent and he was starting questioning himself if she would've actually replied anything when he heard her soft voice.

"I apologize, Eragon. I did not realize I've been so harsh with you, I did not meant to. I've been just… lost in my thoughts." It seemed that there was something more but Eragon preferred to not pressure her in that moment.

"I see." Arya remained silent again but he wanted to make up before she could take her leave.

"So… we're going to travel together again, as old times. Thankfully you're not scared as Orik about tumbling….and last time we were not even flying over the Spine", Eragon said, changing the subject.

"Aye. Dwarves are not made for the sky. But elves… we crave for it as much as we do for the ocean." She paused, her voice almost a whisper. "But if we can all reach the ocean and swim, it is not common to be as lucky as to feel the wind blowing in your hair on the back of a dragon."

Eragon stopped, looking at her again. Arya just smiled at him and said, "Goodnight, Eragon."

 **Yeah, I know it's sort of a cryptic ending for the chapter but for some reasons I think Arya is kind of the character that does things like that. I'm sorry about the lack of action but I had to write this in order to prepare the next events. Anyways hope you liked it! Let me know and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IC belongs only to CP.**

Chapter 7

Eragon woke up suddenly, breathing hardly, bathed in sweat. He could not remember what he was dreaming but it was so intense that it had awaken him from his elven sleeping mode. He sat on his cot, trying to breath normally. It must have been almost dawn and light was patiently struggling with darkness to conquer the day. Eragon stood up and removed the tunic he was sleeping in and dumped it on the ground. He went out of the tent taking just a change of clothes and a towel, finding Saphira snoring in front of him. Eragon smiled affectionately at her sight but left her sleeping while he headed towards the Jet river.

The air was chilly and he was getting goose bumps on his arms so he started running trying to fight back the shivers caused by the cold wind. The young man reached in few minutes the bank of the river, took off the remainders of his clothes and slowly dived in the cold water. He swam vigorously keeping his body as warm as he could, all the thoughts that troubled his mind disappearing in the coldness of the water. Breathing slowly Eragon emerged again and went out, sitting on the bank while he was drying himself off.

The wind was sweeping the clouds away as making promise of a sunny day. Eragon dressed up again and walked back to his tent and from afar he could see that Saphira had awaken. What he noticed only later was the thin figure seated on her left paw.

In fact, Charlotte and Saphira seemed deep in conversation and Eragon, half-annoyed and half- amused, had to cough to catch their attention. Charlotte almost jumped upright, turning her head towards the rider.

"You're early", he told her, joining them. The only answer Eragon could get was shrug from her because in that precise moments two elves arrived. The rider smiled at Blodhgarm and Yaela, another member of his elven guards. They all greeted but then it was the elven maiden who spoke first.

"If you don't mind I decided to join the training too, Shadeslayer", she said.

"I really appreciate that, from both of you", Eragon said and introduced Charlotte to them. Then they started the training still using the wooden sticks and he was pleased to see that his friend was trying to put into practice his advices from the previous day. It was clear that she did not want to make a bad impression on his guards. On the other hand, they did not comment on her mistakes but observed silently most of the time, giving her some precious suggestions on attacking techniques. Obviously Eragon wasn't in a real difficulty in defeating her but he did not end the duel. At the end the dragon rider could not fight back a smile when Charlotte did not give up after an hour of attempts to hit him without even losing her self-control. And he knew that she was enjoying that moment too. Her blue eyes were sparkling with determination, showing her will of power of winning the competition or, at least, to show that she would have fought until the moment she could stand upright.

Finally he stopped her, saying "Better, Charlie. Little steps but it was really better today."

She was breathing hard, her hand on her abdomen but that did not make her stop joking. "Already tired, rider?"

Eragon chuckled, amused by the disbelieving expressions of the elves. "You wish." Even so he put the wooden stick on the ground and moved closer to her. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

Charlotte stared at him, dropping her stick too.

"Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya", he whispered, at that point only a few inches from her. "Now no one can listen to our conversation."

She nodded, still silent, so he continued. "I'm going away for a few days but nobody has to know about my journey here in the Varden. There could be some spies and it could be a risk for the safety of the Varden if the knowledge that we are away was spread."

Her eyes widened slightly. "But where are you going, Eragon?", she whispered back.

"I have to go to Gil'ead in order to attend my masters' funerals". His face tensed but the rider managed to keep it neutral, not letting his grief being visible. "I'm leaving with Saphira and Arya, I should be away for no more than a week, I hope."

The young woman was serious and looked at Eragon intensively before doing something that he was not prepared for. She stepped forward and hugged him tightly. His initial shock was soon forgotten and he encircled her waists with his arms.

"Just be safe, will you?", Charlotte murmured in his ear.

"As always."

"At least you're not alone, in that case I would be really worried." Eragon heard the swing in her tone and understood that she was smiling. "Speaking of which, you better not get into trouble with her."

"Who are you talking about?", the rider said, distancing himself from a smirking Charlotte. She didn't answer but gestured at something behind him. More precisely at someone. Eragon turned and saw that Arya and Nasuada had joined the two elves but, while the leader of the Varden was talking to Blodhgarm, Arya was staring at him and Charlotte with a piercing look. It lasted only a moment before she looked away and walked back to her companions and Nasuada. Eragon blinked, looking at her back and tensed shoulders. He turned again to Charlotte and noticed that she was wearing a knowing smile that annoyed him a lot.

"What now?", he asked, hands on his sides.

"Nothing." She waved her hand as to change the subject. "Are you leaving now?"

"Aye. If she's ready. I've talked with Blodhgarm yesterday evening and he's going to reproduce our images to fake that we're still here. About that I've also asked him to help you in your training."

"What did you do?", Charlotte asked, throwing him a shocked glance. "I don't even know him."

"But I do and I trust him to help you. I'm sorry I have to leave now we've just started but he's the best teacher you could have here."

Charlotte still looked at him for a few moments, then she let out a deep breath. "I can imagine that. Fine. At least when you'll be back I'll be ready to leave you in the dust."

Eragon just shook his head before he said, "Before I forget to do it, this is for you in case of necessity. It's not a sword but it could be useful." He took from his belt the hunting knife that he'd modified the previous night and handled it to her. She thanked him, still trying to accept all those sudden news and, together, they reached the group.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at them. Eragon introduced Charlotte to Nasuada briefly before addressing Arya directly.

"Are you ready to go?"

The elven princess nodded. She was wearing her usual leather pants and a dark tunic, a light cloak with an hood on her shoulders.

"I packed my things in the sacks attached to Saphira's saddle. We meet at the end of the forest two miles from here" and saying that, she gestured to the elves and Nasuada and started running towards the woods, without looking back.

 _This is not how I'd expected this journey to start._ Eragon thought, looking one more time at the disappearing figure that was Arya before turning to his liege lord.

"My lady, if you let me, I would like to leave now. Blodhgarm and the others should recreate our copies while we enter the clouds." They embraced briefly and then the rider addressed the wolfish elf. "Blodhgarm-Elda, I thank you for your help and I entrust you with Charlotte's training and safety. May the stars watch over you all."

Eragon bowed to Nasuada and headed to his tent where Saphira was waiting for him but he noticed that he was soon followed by Charlotte. The dragoness was ready to leave and looked at them with her piercing blue eyes. Then she shoved jokingly Charlotte with her snout who caressed her back.

"Have a safe journey, Saphira. And keep an eye on him, please. He is a magnet for troubles", the young woman told her.

Eragon snorted but hugged his friend another time before jumping on Saphira's back.

"You'll be fine with Blodhgarm but don't make him lose his patience, Charlie, he's not me."

That was the time for her to snort but she said nothing, waving her hand while Saphira was taking off. Rising higher, Eragon could see the figures of the elves, Nasuada and Charlotte looking at him and becoming less and less defined until they were just far spots on the ground.

Saphira entered in some clouds and Eragon put on his own cloak before he could get totally wet. They exited them after some minutes and the dragoness headed to threshold of the forest. Eragon saw a lone and hooded figure coming out from the cover of the woods as Saphira landed. He heard the elven princess jump nimbly behind him and could feel her right arm encircling lightly his waist. His body tensed at her touch but, letting out a deep breath, he tried to relax himself again. They took off, heading towards the mountains, the cold air hitting their faces as Saphira sped up her pace. In the distance their two magical copies could be seen as a roar echoed into the sky.

It was already dark when the dragoness landed for the first time since their departure. They had found a cave in a mountain that could contain even Saphira and where they could've been spotted only by elven or dragon eyes. Arya had been silent all day, except for some words exchanged with Saphira but when Eragon had tried to address her, her answers had been only nods or monosyllables.

Eragon started a fire to cook a soup but he could not help but steal glances at the elven princess who was seated in a corner of the cave, leant on the sleeping dragoness' flank. Her eyes were closed and she seemed asleep but Eragon knew better than believe it.

"What's the matter, Eragon?", she suddenly asked, opening her eyes.

Eragon started, knowing that he had to find a way to make her open herself to him but was not sure if his idea was going to work. "Would you spar with me, Arya Svit-kona?"

The elf maiden stared at him, the piercing emerald searching his amber brown for a clue about what he was thinking but finally she got up and took her sword.

Eragon got up to his feet too and unsheathed Brisingr, keeping the guard position. Arya did the same, taking one step forward. The rider observed his opponent, her face a neutral mask. As a dance they started to move together in a circle, the only sound that could be heard was Saphira's deep breathing.

Suddenly Arya moved so fast that he had just the time to dodge her hit before she could cut his leg but she attacked again, aiming at his flank. This time he blocked it with Brisingr and he took two steps back to recover his guard position but Arya was already there, her sword raised. It was unbelievable for Eragon, to have all those elven abilities and still not being able to beat her. The duel continued but the two opponents were so agile and fast that they seemed to slide as if the ground was made of ice.

And then Eragon saw it, what he was waiting for. The smile that appeared on her face, excitement shining in her eyes while their swords met again and again. Even if he could not understand a lot of things about her, the rider knew how Arya loved challenges and how she launched herself in. In fact she was literally throwing herself against him in that moment but Eragon was so distracted by her provoking smirk that he could not avoid the powerful blown on his right arm. He let escape a groan and pulled back to avoid a second hit on the same place.

He cursed himself for being inattentive and observed the elf carefully to find her weak spot. That time Arya did not try to attack him, instead she waited, a cunning smile on her lips as a challenge for him to move forward. But at that point Eragon was too prudent to fall into her trap again and decided to do something that was uncommon for him. He had to be patient. So he decided to provoke her but never to attack, waiting for her to come to him again. Eragon smiled, all his body was aching but he wouldn't give up. He stepped forward, still not attacking, and was payed back when the elven warrior ran towards him, aiming at his shoulder. Eragon waited one last moment and then crouched to take an advantage on her opening to hit her waist. His blown reached the target and Arya jumped in surprise but he could not dodge totally her sword which scratched his cheek.

Eragon stood up again and bowed. "Thank you for this duel, Arya. You are one of the most challenging opponent I've ever had. Unfortunately I'm not yet ready to defeat you."

He felt blood dripping on his cheek but in a moment Arya's hand was over it and a green light made it disappear at her command. "Waise heil."

Eragon blinked, feeling her soft hand on his cheek, caressing it. Her face was really close to his and the dragon rider could feel her breath while she was speaking, the perfume of pine needle cones paralyzing his mind. "I'm amazed, Eragon. Your skills are quite…impressive."

Eragon felt his throat clench and when he tried to say something his mouth went dry. He closed it again, lost into the shining emeralds. And then Saphira snorted in her sleep and the moment was broken.

Arya let her hand drop from his cheek and looked away, embarrassed. Eragon coughed and managed to say, "Thank you, Arya Svit-kona. You honour me."

With a last bow, he reached the fire again, adding sticks, and started cooking. If he had been more attentive he would've surely noticed the blush reddening her cheeks before she could turn again. When the soup was ready, the young man handed her ration and seated next to her, back against the wall, eating in silence.

Eragon clearly hadn't expected that ending for their duel and his mission of letting her talk was apparently failed. He sighed internally but could not resist on trying another attempt.

"Can I ask you a question, Arya?", the rider asked, finally looking towards her.

The elf maiden laid her spoon in the soup plate and nodded, intrigued.

"Have you always wanted this life for yourself? I mean.. not this war…but being ambassador for your mother, being always in the middle of the political arena. Are you happy?"

He averted his eyes looking at his callous hands. "I imagine that being a princess in the elven society keeps all the options open."

Arya leaned on the wall of the cave with a thoughtful expression, her arms wrapping her legs. She remained still for a few minutes, her eyes closed so that Eragon could make the most of opportunity admiring her slanted features.

"Once." Arya was speaking, her eyes still closed, so Eragon focused on her lips. "Once, a long time ago, I'd thought to dedicate my life to poetry studies. I always liked art in general but the ability to use words to reach the soul and the heart, people's essence, is something that always amazed me. But", she fell silent again as in search for the correct phrasing.

At that point, her eyes were open, hypnotizing his own. "But what happened to me and my family was a sign that I had to take an active part in those events, that I have to be a player in this story. It's my wyrda and I won't step back until the very end."

Eragon nodded in understanding. He had expected to hear that her decisions were based on his father's death, an event that had had certainly shaped her character but the rider had never imagined about her passion for poetry. During the Agaeti Blodhren, he had listened to her poem but he thought it was only a gift for that special circumstance.

Arya interrupted his trains of thoughts. "What about you? What if Saphira hadn't hatched for you?"

The elf maiden was watching him carefully and he could see that she was really interested in his answer.

Eragon sighed. That was an issue that he often thought about. _How would've been his life in that case?_

"I actually don't know, Arya. My life has changed so quickly and since the moment I saw Saphira for the first time I never wished to be without her anymore. But.. it cost me much also. Garrow's death and all that happened to Carvahall after I left. Maybe I would've never discovered the truth about my parents and this makes me think that's probably because of fate if I'm here. I'm my father's son and this is my inheritance, it was already written. But, in this case, do our own decisions really matter? Sometimes I think we're only puppets and I wonder if we can actually change our future. Have I ever had a chance to choose?", he asked, rhetorically.

The rider felt as if he was getting off a heavy weight from his chest, opening his heart to her. Eragon knew that even if she hadn't accepted his advances, Arya had the most respect for his feelings and he felt that somehow she did understand him.

Suddenly, he felt her soft hand on his shoulder and he turned to the elf in amazement. Her touch was always breathtaking, no matter how much time he spent with her, he thought he would never get used to it.

"Eragon. When this war is over, you and Saphira will have the possibility to decide about your own future. Don't lose hope", Arya told him in a whisper.

Comforted by her words, Eragon smiled cheekily at her and, together, they stayed near the fire, waiting for the night to fall.

 **So guys, this is the 7** **th** **chapter and I hope you liked it, I'm trying to create slowly the characters so that all of this sound plausible and I hope it's not annoying. I actually did not expect it to be like that, I'm learning in the process and I'm always open to suggestion. Thanks to all who reviewed, your opinions really help me and make me happy.**

 **To GGSniper: Yeah, the decision to use the term "finiarel" was conscious, in fact the Eragon that I want to represent is not the same of the first book. He's still young but mature for his age and having Blodhgarm attesting this fact is like a reminder of his improvement. Maybe I did the mistake to put it there without an apparent cause so you can be right to doubt! Thank you for your support :)**

 **To Dobby99: Hope you liked the duel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, I do not own anything. Unfortunately, CP does.**

Chapter 8

It was almost midday when they finally could see in the distance the outlines of Gil'ead and the surrounding elven camp. Eragon could feel Arya stiffening behind him, her grip on his waist tightening involuntarily. Eragon sighed. It had been two days extremely stressful for his mind but, above all, for his young and inexperienced heart. He could not understand the elven maiden fully, her behaviour was changeable and it was really difficult to foresee her fickle mood.

During those two day, sometimes Arya was very friendly and talkative, she seemed relaxed in his presence and – Eragon could not avoid to notice – even accepted physical contact with him, as an hand on his shoulder or on his arm to catch his attention, some gestures that were new for him and he didn't know where to place them. Moreover she didn't seem to notice how her soft touch on his skin sent electricity throughout all his body. Instead other times she closed herself off and Eragon could not manage to get more than few words from her.

But the most difficult thing was sleeping next to her. More than once he'd found himself listening to her regular breath during the night, his eyes searching the dark for her thin figure laying in the sleeping bag. Eragon knew that – if he wanted to – he could've reached her just stretching his arm, the overwhelming desire to move a lock of her raven hair from her visage while she was sleeping. But he'd never dared.

The rider was taken back to reality when Saphira decided to greet the elves with a deep roar, announcing their arrival. He could feel the cheerfulness of the people below them at her sight and, as the dragoness landed, they started to dance in circle around the magnificent blue creature. Eragon waited for Arya to descend from Saphira, then reached her on the ground. They did not have to wait much because at once another elf arrived and greeted them, stating that he would've accompanied them to the queen's pavilion.

Together Arya and Eragon followed the elf, Saphira flying over their heads. The rider could not help but feel nervous while they passed through the camp, all eyes on them. He had to perform the funeral ceremony for his masters and he wanted to give them the most respectful farewell. Finally they stopped in front of a green, big tent with two elves positioned at the entrance, and waited for their guide to introduce them to the queen. After less than Eragon expected, they could raise the flap of the tent and enter in Islanzadi's pavilion.

The queen was upright, her back oriented towards a refined wooden table but her serious expression fixed on them. Lord Dathedr, the leader of Silthrim and queen's advisor, was there too, seated on an armchair, writing a letter. First Eragon, then Arya greeted the queen and Dathedr. Slowly she relaxed a tad, welcoming them.

"I'm regretful that we meet again because of this sad circumstance. Argetlam, I would like to hear from you the report of what happened in the battle of Feinster." Her tone was enough kind but commanding too.

So Eragon started speaking, helped by Saphira when his memory failed and told the queen about the battle and ended his story with the killing of the Shade by Arya. He could tell that Islanzadi was really impressed from the way she was staring at her daughter and Eragon lingered more recounting the details of that event. It wasn't an innocent parenthesis as he wanted so badly that Arya was accepted by her mother for what she was. The rider struggled with words so that Islanzadi could see her daughter as he did, as the strong-willed, devoted and gorgeous woman that she was. Above all, without letting his affection for her slipping out too clearly.

Eragon knew how Arya's life had been affected because of her mother's disapproval about her personal decision to be ambassador and to risk her own life carrying Saphira's egg. She had lost so much and he wanted that at least she could reconnect with the last person alive of her family.

While the rider was talking he could sense Arya's gaze on him but he never turned and his eyes remained fixed on the queen. It was a difficult task anyways, he quickly understood, because of the strict resemblance of mother and daughter's emerald ones.

When he finally fell silent again, Islanzadi stared at him, scanning his own visage in search for an inch of something that Eragon did not totally understand or, at least, didn't admit to acknowledge. Even if he felt discomfort, the rider forced himself to hold her piercing gaze, as if it were Arya watching him carefully.

Eventually she looked away, her eyes returning to Arya after a few moments. "It seems that you've earned the esteem and respect that you deserve, my daughter." Her expression softened. "Certainly you have mine. I must say that I'm very proud of you."

Eragon took a quick look at Arya and he could see her eyes shining, even if her face was neutral. She bowed her head towards Islanzadi. "You honour me, my queen."

Islanzadi frowned lightly at her formality but accepted it as well with a nod. Then she spoke again to Eragon.

"The ceremony will take place at sunset. Until now you can rest and get ready for it, your tent must be set now."

Understanding that he was dismissed, Eragon bowed again at the queen and exited, glancing one last time at Arya before disappearing outside.

He followed the same elf that had welcomed them first to reach his tent. Saphira had gone hunting and he had to prepare for the ritual. While they were flying above the camp, the rider had noticed the golden dragon's cut-out not far from it. He knew that their bodies were kept in a good state by magic but he did not know if he felt ready to see them.

Then sun was nearly set when all the elves were reunited in a circle around the last elven rider and his dragon, Islanzadi and her daughter ahead. The dim light left was making Eragon's hair shine, his silhouette unfocused against the fading sun.

He was in front of everyone, giving his back to his masters. The young rider tried to calm himself taking a deep breath before he could start his speech.

"We are all gathered here to say our farewell to the two last guiding lights of the old generations of dragons and riders. It is inexplicable at words to explain how their loss affect all our lives. Last week Saphira and I lost our masters, our companions and someone who was as a father to me. We are now alone to inherit their legacy and their last aim."

Eragon paused, looking at his silent audience. "The only way we have to honour Oromis and Glaedr is to keep fighting for a different world. A world free from the horrors of war, a world of justice with no tyrant. We can't hide anymore and they knew it. It was their responsibility to stand up for what it is right and now it is mine. It is ours. Tonight I don't want to weep for their deaths but I would like to celebrate their lives with all of you, to praise them for what they left to all of us. They gave us hope and the strength to fight for the greater good. May they rest in peace."

Struggling to keep his voice steady, Eragon turned and looked for the last time at his masters, Saphira at his side, instilling courage in him. Oromis was laying peacefully under Glaedr's wing, the dragon was in the guard position as to watch over his rider and over all of them.

Eragon sighed again, catching his breath to start singing in a low voice. The ancient language was flooding trough his mouth in a soft sing that seemed to embrace everybody. Eragon was very attentive at not faltering on the difficult words of the ancient ritual and soon was followed by the deep rumble coming from Saphira. Suddenly the chilly air of the autumn night became warmer, as if their sing could heat up the atmosphere but at the same time a breeze started to blow, first softly, then gaining more and more strength.

Eragon could hear the elves behind him sing along or at least murmur the same monotonous tone and he could feel that they were oscillating as the chant, swinging with the wind.

The same wind that was at that point surrounding his masters' corps, a whirlwind impossible to touch and to look through. Eragon sensed his own tears fighting to emerge, his grief melting with Saphira's, their thoughts and voices fused together in a desperate cry of pain.

 _Alone. We are alone._ It was the thought that the rider could not send away from his mind, the haunting feeling that they were so close to the end and they were so alone and he could not avoid the tone of desperation enter his voice and fill his singing.

Slowly but relentlessly, the wind turned into a fire, blue flames that were twirling towards the sky which seemed to incorporate the features still visible of the last elven rider and his dragon. Eragon could feel the oddly cold air hitting his face, throwing back his hair, and closed his eyes, his palms stretched towards the heatless fire. His chant increased as Saphira lent him some of her strength, feeling the exertion of her rider who was almost oscillating towards her side.

The young man was now experiencing a turmoil never felt before, it was as if every part of his own body were itching and his own flesh struggling to let his soul escape from his body as his own energy was leaving him. Without even realizing it, Eragon was bent in half, sweat dripping on his brow. Breathing had never seemed so hard as in that moment while his heart beat wildly increased as a galloping horse.

Then he felt something catching his shoulders and keeping him upright. It was a strong but also very gentle grip and Eragon felt an arm embracing his waist and sustaining his weight as his body leaned on his saviour's, his mind escaping in flimsy thoughts. He sensed Saphira's concern through their link but he was unable to reply as darkness threatened to prevail.

The ritual was over, even in that state Eragon knew it but only when he felt a soft hand caress his cheek he fought to stay awake. Suddenly he became more aware of the world surrounding him as a too well-known perfume filled his nostrils. His eyes snapped open, amber brown meeting emerald once again.

"Eragon."

The young rider swallowed hardly feeling her hot breath on his face, her own coming closer. Her whisper had let transpire concern but also something that Eragon could almost place as admiration and pride.

He blinked and his expression must had been very disoriented because she rubbed gently his face and he felt her energy flowing through his tired limbs. Eragon tried to straighten himself, his left hand on the elf maiden's shoulder.

"Eragon", she repeated. "It's beautiful."

The dragon rider opened his mouth slightly, looking at Arya with confusion. Her tapering fingers were still on his cheek and she slowly turned his face ahead again.

The sight he was overlooking was earthshaking. A light mist had replaced the fire and was gradually fading away, allowing the rider to see more. It took him some instants to distinguish the details in the darkness but eventually he realized that a young but blooming oak stood where his masters' body were previously laid to rest forever. Observing carefully the majestic tree, Eragon saw that the leaves were a golden-green that resembled Glaedr's scales. It was solid oak that seemed to promise an extraordinary growth in the years to come.

The rider let out a tired laugh, tears shining in his eyes as relief was filling him. He could finally understand why magic had drained so much of his own energy, leaving him exhausted. Modifying matter was not anything to trifle with and he obviously had not taken enough energy from Saphira. He looked again at Arya and saw that she was smiling as well. He didn't realize that she was still supporting him until Islanzadi spoke. The queen had moved forward without him noticing and was at his right, her severe stare on him.

"You did a notable act towards my people, Eragon Shadeslayer. You gave us hope and I trust you and your dragoness for the dragon riders' future."

The speech was kind but her gaze said something more and Eragon straightened himself again, freeing Arya from his weight while he bowed his head towards her mother. Looking back at the princess, he mouthed his silent thanks to which she answered with a slight smile.

Then started what could be described as a peculiar procession of the elves who went to admire the tree and pay their respects to what was left to Alagaesia of the last rider of their kin and his dragon. Eragon noticed, amazed, that most of them also bowed their head to him in a sign of respect and could not avoid the flush that coloured his cheeks.

Eventually Arya moved forward to touch the bark of the tree with her own hands and the rider followed her, leaning a tad on Saphira to walk without stumbling.

 _It's so… alive._ He heard his dragoness tell him while she was brushing her snout against the tree, deep emotions shaking her spirit.

Eragon nodded, touching it with his trembling hands. The feeling was similar to the when he'd tried to touch the spirits that he and Arya had met while they were coming back to the Varden after Katrina's rescue. He sighed, relishing that special moment. He couldn't hear their voices but the tree seemed to infuse a familiar sensation that calmed him in the deep. It was as if he could sense Oromis' hand on his shoulder, releasing his burden of loneliness, even if just for a moment of peace.

"As Eragon Shadeslayer had shown us, we are not here to weep the deaths but to celebrate the miracle of life. Therefore, let's celebrate Oromis and Glaedr's for what they've taught us."

As Eragon heard the queen speak again, this time to her own people, he looked behind. He could see that elves were going to arrange a banquet under the fronds and music filled the air. Accompanied by Saphira, he took a seat on a comfortable cushion on the grass near the queen and her entourage. He leaned his back on the dragoness and caressed her paw absent-mindedly as musicians started playing their instruments in the middle of the circle created by seated people.

They ate silently vegetables and fruits, bread, honey and cheese. Eragon could feel the strength returning and his sight getting better as dim magical lights enlightened the darkness and people started to dance. He had to admit that elves had a grace that no human could reproduce and he stayed there admiring the elegant dancers for a while, lost in his thoughts. Saphira had been spoiled with mead and was now humming contently, following the music tune, her eyelids motioning downward.

Eragon imitated her, shutting his own. He could not tell that he was happy but at least pleased that the devouring pain that was undermining his chest had subdued. The thought that he had achieved to pay his respects properly to his masters was really soothing.

The rider heard the rustle of textile and footsteps gliding over the grass towards them and a soft sound told him that someone had taken a seat at his side. He opened his eyes again and turned to the elf maiden who represented a great amount of his thoughts.

Arya was sipping from a flask of faelnirv, her cheeks slightly flushed, but she was not looking at Eragon. Instead, her gaze was fixed on the dancers so the young man allowed himself to examine her features with less wariness than he usually would have paid. The first thing that he noticed was that she was wearing a dress which was uncommon for the elven princess. It was also unusual that he'd not realized that before. It was a yellow dress, a much brighter colour that he was used to see on her and that made him smile to himself.

Her raven hair were flowing loose on her shoulder and with a graceful movement Arya shifted them on her back. As for a fall night it was uncommonly warm for Eragon, heat rising on his cheeks as his eyes were following her charming movements.

It seemed that the elven maiden had sensed his stare because she looked back at him, arching slightly an eyebrow in a silent question. The rider could only offer her a genuine smile as an apology. He knew he'd been caught in the act of staring and was too tired to find any kind of excuses.

Mercifully, Arya did not seemed annoyed, her gaze just showed curiosity. She started playing with blades, averting her eyes to the grass.

"You're a peculiar human being, Eragon."

The rider was surprised to hear her starting a conversation but much more about her statement.

"Am I ?". He paused, pensive. "Maybe you're right. Maybe because I am no more completely human. Is it a bad thing?", he asked, suddenly worried.

Arya chuckled. "Not really. It's just that you're so…young but, at the same time, you accomplish things worthy of the true leader of the riders."

He could not avoid a little frown wrinkle his brow at the word _young_ but he relaxed again, blushing slightly at her comment.

"It was my duty, as you have yours. I've done nothing special actually. And willing or not, it's not that I've been chosen among a multitude of pretenders, you know. It seems that I'm the only one who'd showed up at the competition."

Eragon goofily tried to joke, even if a bitter tone escaped lightly his lips. "Also, the way things stand, I'm leader of no one."

Arya looked at him, shaking a little her head but, instead of answering, changed the topic.

"You're trying to offend the elves, Eragon? I'd thought better of you."

He coughed, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

As an answer she smiled mischievously at him. The world seemed pretty upside down to Eragon in that moment.

"The last free rider does not even dance?"

Now he was really blushing furiously. The young man looked around himself and could see that most of the people was actually dancing. He also spotted the queen who was speaking eagerly to Lord Fiolr so that she was not paying attention at their conversation.

"Well, I must admit that I may not be the best dancer", he grumbled, trying to push away the embarrassing discomfort shrugging his shoulders. It could also feel the mirth flowing through Saphira, even in her disoriented state.

Arya looked at him intensively, now serious. "Dance with me, Eragon."

The rider's eyes widened considerably as he stared back at her but she was already standing, heading towards the centre of the circle.

A boyish grin escaped Eragon's lips, mirroring his true age despite the tiredness and the pain felt during that exhausting day.

He eagerly joined her and almost asked the permission to hold her, his right hand on her waist while his left one grabbing her hand. They were not too close, Eragon tried to respect her space as much as he could while they were swinging, following the rhythm.

To Eragon's relief Arya was leading the dance and, above all, despite his inexperience, he stumbled not even once. Luckily for him because he'd noticed that Arya was barefoot.

But the music changed, a slower rhythm was played and, to Eragon's wonder, Arya leaned on him, placing her chin on his shoulder. He could hear her soft breath as his own was taken away. He tried to relax and fix his mind to something different, even if the contact with her body which brushed slightly against his was intoxicating.

Eragon had noticed that many eyes were looking at them, some disbelieving, some just curious but it was certain that they were attracting a lot of attention. What he did not understand was why he seemed more affected than Arya about that fact. The elf maiden was always reserved and discreet, not to mention introverted. And in that precise moment she was allowing him to hold her so close that her hair would have itched his nose if he turned a bit. The only thing that could excuse such an odd behaviour was the spiced even if light smell of faelnirv that Eragon could sense with her usual perfume.

"Eragon?".

Her whisper made him slip out from his reverie.

"Mm?"

Arya remained silent for a few minutes and Eragon thought she must've changed her mind and didn't want to say anything at all.

Then she spoke again, her voice almost a murmur in his ear, provoking a shiver that crossed all his body. "I'm glad that I can call you my friend."

Eragon smiled goofily, forgetting everything that surrounded him except for the beautiful elf he was holding tightly in his arms.

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry I updated later than usually but I've been really busy and actually I'd some ideas for this chapter but I didn't now how to put them in words. So, I hope you liked it and I didn't screw it up with the Arya of this chapter. I'm also sorry if you find grammar mistakes but I'm really tired so plesase just notice them to me and I'll fix them ASAP, thanks. Last thing, I don't know if anyone is interested but I wrote most of this chapter listening to "Nothing arrived" played by the Villagers, mostly the funeral part. It's kind of a sad song but if you like acoustic folk/indie you could like it too. Now thanks to all who follow this story and above all review, you're awesome!**

 **To Ashin: Thank you, it's very reassuring to hear that because it was my aim to represent characters as faithfully as possible. I hope you liked this chapter and don't think it's too untimely.**

 **To Guest, GGSniper and Dobby99: Thank you all guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eragon rubbed his cheekbones again, looking at his tired face one last time before the water disappeared again into the soil. He had closed his conversation with Nasuada just a few moments before and he was almost shocked that, when her face had gone away with the fading magic, the man he was facing was not how he used to remember himself.

The rider had bags under his eyes, the true sign of how very tired he was because of his round trip to Gil'ead with Saphira and Arya. He almost growled, letting his thoughts wonder for about the hundredth time only that day about the elven princess. She had insisted that he had to rest at least the entire day after the funerals, not listening to any of his objections. They had left the same night, stopping only at the first lights of dawn to eat something and let Saphira rest.

Eragon sighed. His fortune was that because of his elven transformation during the Agaeti Blodhren, his features were still charming, even if exhausted. In the last few days he had also neglected to shave and now he could feel the stubble on his jaw. It was the first time he was letting it grow and Eragon was almost curious to see what effect it could have on his aspect. In fact, it was one of the few things remained of his human nature.

 _You two-legged beings worry too much about your aspect._ He heard his dragon's teasing in his head.

 _Look who's talking. When you lost that little scale, you went crazy._ Eragon grumbled back at her.

Saphira snorted and it was then that Arya joined them again after having washed herself in a stream not far from there. He could tell that she was as tired as himself even if she didn't let it shine through. She threw him an odd look, her eyes following the movements of his hands on his face. To Eragon's surprise, the elven princess smirked a little and he raised his eyebrows, quizzically.

Arya shook slightly her head, shrugging, while she was packing again her things in the bags fastened on Saphira's saddle. He could feel her gaze on him but decided to let the subject drop.

"It's time to go, we're not far from the camp now so we should hurry. We've been away for more than I'd originally planned," he stated.

She just nodded, straightening herself. "I'm ready."

They silently reached their spots in the saddle and he felt her thighs pressed against his hips as Saphira took off, causing his mind to go blank for a few moments. He tightened his grip on the knob, his fingers whiter, hoping that she hadn't noticed the shiver that crossed his back. All those days together had been literally overwhelming for the rider. The grief and the pain for his masters, the fear to disappoint Queen Islanzadi and the elves, the exertion and the loss of sleep and, above all, the longing for Arya who seemed to always be there when he looked for her. Being in her company for more than a week, most of the times just them and Saphira had been incredible and at the same time truly painful. He was very aware of the fact that the elven maiden had rejected him two times already but he couldn't help but feel. The young man didn't what he really felt anymore, he just knew that her presence changed his priorities and affected his behaviour. It was the first time in his life that Eragon had felt those emotions and he had to struggle to keep them inside, to behave as if she was just a friend for him. Because she wasn't but he was trying to act as to maintain his promise to her.

But there were those moments when all the bounds that friendship impose seemed so blurred, as when they had danced together after the funerals. Eragon had felt as she wanted to say something more to him but he didn't understand if it was just his fervid imagination that was fooling himself.

The cold wind was whipping against Saphira and he felt Arya moving closer inadvertently to avoid the freezing air. It was common now for her doing things like that, without noticing and the rider just hoped that that intimacy would not stop at the end of their journey. He'd become used to her presence and adrenaline flooded through him at the feeling of her touch.

* * *

Those were the thoughts that occupied Eragon's mind when Saphira advised them that they were just a few miles from the Varden's position. Saphira decided to stop at the threshold where they had picked up Arya before the outward journey. From there they could see the fortifications put down while they were away. Only few tents were now standing outside the defensive walls. They descended slowly from the dragoness' back and Eragon could not help but admire Arya's figure as she adjusted her cloak and put on the hood, covering herself. She turned to him and the rider noticed that she seemed hesitant for the first time during their way back to Feinster.

Then the elf maiden looked directly into his amber eyes. "I'll run towards the camp and advise Blodhgarm to make your copies fly away so you can come back without no one noticing that we were far from her for more than a week."

"Do you think that your absence hadn't been noticed?", Eragon asked, doubtful.

She smiled lightly. "My presence is not as evident as Saphira's. I'm sure nobody had notice."

 _I would._

The thought almost escaped his lips as the rider was looking at her, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. Somehow he managed to close his mouth again and give her a nod.

Even so, his expression must have been pretty clear to the princess whose smile faltered a bit, uncertainty showed in her look.

"Anyway, I'll be quick so you won't wait long here", she added in a reassuringly way as she gave him a last look before sprinting towards the city walls.

Eragon let out a deep breath, watching her figure running away. He turned to his dragoness and, caressing her snout, he sat down. It was as a spell had broken when Arya had left them alone and Eragon started feeling uncomfortable, the gut feeling that something was wrong. Instinctively, he pushed his back against Saphira, seeking her heat as a comfort.

It was not long afterwards that he heard the horn, the signal of danger coming from the encampment. He jumped upright, alarmed, trying to find out what was happening.

 _It could not be Arya, right? They must've recognized her_ , he asked Saphira, worry filling his thought.

 _I don't know, little one but I think that the elf was able to enter unnoticed through the tents. It must be something different._

 _We must go._

Eragon jumped on her back and she took off, directing herself towards the clouds that covered the sunlight. He tried to contact Arya but he didn't want to frighten the Du Vrang Gata, expanding his mind towards the Varden so he searched carefully until he found her mind.

 _Arya! What's happening? Can we come back?_

 _Eragon! Come to Nasuada's tower. It's the third one to the right with the blue flag. We're waiting for you. Hurry up!_

If possible, her tone scared him more and Saphira dived down, coming out from the clouds and reaching Feinster as fast as possible. They could see soldiers running and preparing for the battle and the other people, mostly old people and women with their children, running towards the centre of the citadel. Eragon noticed the flag and Saphira moved closer, dropping him on the balcony because there was no room for her.

Eragon entered the room where Nasuada, Arya, Orrin and Jormundur were debating animatedly. He noticed that everybody was wearing an armour, except Arya who was getting dressed in that moment. Silence fell for a moment while the people gathered in the chamber looked at him. It was Nasuada who spoke first.

"Eragon, I'm really glad you're here", she let out while she hugged him briefly, barely hiding the relief in her voice.

"So am I. What is happening, Nasuada?", he asked, looking at her worried expression. She wasn't the only one who seemed really tense, Eragon noticed. Orrin was fidgeting restlessness and even Nasuana's lieutenant was scrubbing the back of his neck with a strained look on his visage.

But it was the latter who answered his question. "One of your scouts noticed imperial troops a few miles from here. They're almost five hundred."

"Five hundreds? But we didn't noticed them as we were flying over in the way back from Gil'ead."

Eragon started pacing in the room, his gaze running from Nasuada to Orrin and back to Jormundur. "Saphira would've perceived their presence."

"They probably were too far from the mountains for us to notice them, Eragon," Arya said, as she was tightening her sword belt over the shining hauberk.

"But why would Galbatorix attack with this small amount of people? Besides, a fortified city."

"Not everybody managed to get inside, Eragon. And he probably knows we need to go outside to resist here. When we attacked Feinster, we destroyed much of the system that allowed potable water to come inside the city walls. While you were away we've worked to rebuild it but it was really complicated and most of the work done was to re-establish the defensive walls. So it's a necessity to fight them", Nasuada said. "We can't afford a prolonged siege."

Eragon nodded, thinking quickly. "I need to get my armour then. And Saphira's. What can I do for you, Nasuada?"

"I think it's better if you keep leading the Du Vrang Gata. If there are many sorcerers, they will probably need your help. You can also ask Blodhgarm and the other elves," the Varden leader said, looking directly at him. "All your things are in the left wing of the palace. My servants brought them in the room which has the biggest balcony available. It's the fourth one looking to north-east."

"I'm coming with you, if you don't mind", Arya said in a resolved tone. The elven maiden had finished to put on his armour in the meantime.

Eragon agreed with her with a nod, relieved. "If you'll excuse me, my lady, I must get prepared then," he said and, with a last bow to Nasuada and a wave to the rest of the council, he left the room for the balcony.

He reached Saphira with his mind and, in a beating of wings, the dragoness was there to get him back. After jumping on her, he extended his upper arm to help Arya on and she unexpectedly took it without hesitation.

Saphira managed to reach the balcony of his chamber in a few minutes and they sneaked inside. It was a large room with a big wrought iron bed with a mattress which seemed to be very comfortable to Eragon who sighed, longing for an earned rest.

He shook his head trying to throw out his tiredness as he searched for his armour but Arya found it first and handed the sacks to him. Eragon get dressed rapidly, left his saddlebags in the room and helped Arya taking outside the dragoness' battle gear. It was still a bit scratched since their last battle but Eragon saw that the blacksmiths had repaired most of the damages. They stopped in the courtyard to put it on her as quick as possible. People around them were already wearing their body armours and soldiers were positioned in strategically places on the walls.

As soon as Saphira was ready, Eragon looked at Arya. "I'm going talking with Trianna to decide the best strategy to work together. Stay with Saphira and find Blodhgarm." The rider felt a little uncomfortable giving orders to the elven princess but he knew that speaking with the proud sorceress was something he needed to do alone as they had already established a sort of partnership during the previous battles and Arya's strong disposition would clash with Trianna's pride. "Please. I'll join you after the meeting with Du Vrangr Gata."

The elven maid seemed ready to argue but, after a quick glance at the rider that told him that she wasn't pleased at all, she just nodded and jumped on Saphira's back.

 _Stay safe, little one._

It was the last thing he heard from his dragoness as she took off, leaving him alone in the middle of the courtyard. He shook his head, blaming himself because he was in hurry and searched with his mind for Trianna's. After a moment, she acknowledged him and gave him her position. She was not far from him so he jogged until he found her with a group of people he already knew since the Burning Plains.

"Shadeslayer." She greeted him with a light bow of her head, the worry in her eyes were the only things that betrayed her restrained demeanour.

Eragon knew how to operate among he Du Vrangr Gata and it was relief that they esteemed him, as well as feared his power. He tried to explain how they could be useful during the fight until he was satisfied that everybody had a task and knew how to collaborate. After the short meeting, he headed towards the wall with Trianna and a few other sorcerers. Walking across the city, the rider could see the rudimentary barricades erected by common people and tried to be as encouraging as he could while he was greeted by the folks.

He spotted his dragoness near the northern wall and it could not help but admire how dangerous and terrific she seemed with her battle gear. At her right, with a hand on her side, Arya stood, accidentally reproducing Saphira's deportment. Even at that critical moment, Eragon felt a flush spreading over his cheeks and reaching his ears and tried to hide it looking at his surroundings. It didn't lasted long because the elven princess must've heard them approaching as she turned towards their direction and his gaze came back on her. She wrinkled her nose looking at the sorceress but they were so far from her that Eragon was sure to be the only one who noticed. Not far from the dragoness, Blodhgarm and the other elves were already waiting for him so he decided to greet them as to avoid a tense moment due to Aryas's clear dislike of the woman at his side. A mutual emotion, the rider realized as he stole a glance at Trianna.

"Eragon- vor. We're glad that you're back safe from your journey," the wolfish elf said, after they'd exchanged the ritual greeting.

 _Aye, what a pity we're already waiting for the next battle._ Eragon thought bitterly to himself but his only evident reaction was a deferent nod as a sign of gratitude.

He reached the other side of Saphira and patted absently her armour. The piercing blue eyes searched for him at once.

 _You seem troubled, little one._

 _It's just a…bad feeling._ Eragon looked at her and managed a weak smile. _But I'm not worried, Saphira. I'm with you._

The dragoness hummed with pleasure and the rider knew that she would've shoved him playfully if she hadn't been covered with the sharp armature. He would've willingly moved closer to her too as the being motionless in that cold fall day wasn't actually likeable. If he didn't knew that the enemy army was approaching he would've lay at her feet and slept with his cloak over him. All together they exited the main gate, reaching the army which was only half mile from it. At that point the enemy was just two miles away from the Varden. Eragon was relieved when he easily noticed that, in spite of the short span of time that the Varden had had to get ready, their number were positively superior than the Empire's force. In front of the soldiers, a small line of horsemen was standing as to guide the army. It didn't take much for the ridere to locate his former white stallion and his cousin's impressive figure making the men falling in line. As they passed through the men to gain the front position, the Varden soldiers moved themselves, giving them space and creating a silent empty line in that ocean of people. Many of them bowed or gave them encouraging waves to him or Saphira while they looked at the following elves with a mix of fear, suspicion and hope.

Eragon almost shook his head in desbelief, thinking about how ignorance could blind those men's eyes _. I was like them_ , he thought, suddenly. _And sometimes I still am._ He thought about his previous antagonism towards the Urgals and the wariness he still had in their presence. _It's fear which is much more scaring than ignorance._

They were now standing ahead of the army, even if detatched from Roran and the others commandants. His cousin had ackowledged him with a nod but he'd remained still in his stance. Prevailing the urge to yawn, Eragon looked beyond Saphira and realized that Arya was staring at him. Bewilderment made his eyes widen but her stare was so intense that he couldn't help but reciprocate her action.

It was only the sound of a horn that made him jolt aware of his surroundings as Arya looked away with a slight frown. Cries of terror filled the air but it was only when Eragon caught a glimpse of the approaching red spot in the sky that he understood why.

 **Hey everyone, I'm really, really sorry about the long wait but I must be honest and admit that, since I started university again, my weeks will be pretty full and updates will come slower than previously. I don't want to make any excuse but only state a sad reality. Saying that, it doesn't mean that I'm going to drop out of this story. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than the last one because due to the slowness of the writing process of this chapter I decided that it was better to slipt my original idea in two different chapters, as to be sure that I wasn't going to get stuck there. As always, if you notice something wrong, mistakes, inaccuracies and any other stuff that feels incorrect, please, let me know. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

 **To Ashin: Probably you're right to be so scientifically focused, I really need somebody to tell that sort of stuff as I must admit that I'm too trusting in what we can call the power of magic and the romantic idea behind that concept. Thanks for your help and support :)**

 **To AnaAkita 1: Thank you very much, your comment makes me smile even now :)**

 **To playlearnwrite: Thank you very much for your support, it's gratifying to read that you like my story that much!**

 **To Dobby99: I must confess that I actually wait for your review every time I post a new chapter, I think you're the most loyal fan of this story since the very beginning so thank you! :)**

 **Thanks also to Celcees and the Guest that noticed some mistakes and above all everybody who started fllowing this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. So…I'm so, so sorry. I hadn't updated for so long and I knew most of you think I abandoned this fic but hey, I'm still here, it's just that life happens and I took an interest in others things and fanficitions. I hope some of you are still there because I really want to finish this. I hope everything flows naturally but I started writing this chapter many months ago so if there's something wrong or improper, just tell me and I'll fix it. Anyway, sorry about the long wait again and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Silence. That was the only thing that his brain could register while the red dragon became more and more visible in the dark sky. All the sounds, all the people gathered behind him, even the enemy seemed to vanish as his eyes were fixed on his brother. A sort of mental mist was clouding his thoughts and his movements, leaving him inert in the middle of the crowd, motionless.

 _ERAGON!_

The rider jolted, as Saphira's shout filled his mind, awakening him from his numbness. He looked at the dragoness and met Arya's worried but firm stare. He nodded at her and jumped on Saphira's back, knowing that he had to keep Murtagh and Thorn away from the defensive walls if he wanted them to resist the attack. The enemy army wasn't numerically remarkable but, with the help of the red rider and their magicians, they could destroy all the temporary renovations of the defensive strategic system of Feinster.

As Saphira's took off, he reached Blodhgarm's mind. _I'm going to keep them away from the battle. I know you should protect me but I'm asking you to help the Varden to find the enemy wizards first. I can't leave them that exposed._

A brief silence followed his words and Eragon looked down and caught the wolfish elf's piercing stare on himself. _We'll do as you ask, Shur'tugal. But once we're done, we will find you then._

He nodded. _Thank you._ He didn't know how much time he could hold them back but he didn't voice his worries through their mental connection. Even so, it seemed that the ancient elf understood, his soothing words comforting him, _Our hearts are with you, Shadeslayer. Stay strong._

Eragon frowned lightly, asking himself if the hearts reference was done on purpose. At that time, Thorn was not far from the imperial army and the younger rider could clearly see his brother's figure standing out against the clouds. His face was hidden behind a shining black helmet, the only dark component of his gear but Eragon couldn't be fooled for a second. Za'roc was fastened to his belt, his left hand resting on the showy hilt.

Narrowing his eyes, Eragon put his own helmet on while Saphira was flying over the Varden as she let out a deep and threatening roar towards the approaching dragon. This seemed to give a new strength to the Varden as they cheered, encouraging him. He knew it couldn't last.

"The time has come, brother."

The amplified voice echoed loudly across the plain as the red dragon approached and Eragon could not help but shiver at the bitter and sombre voice. It recalled the mournful laments he heard at Hrothgar's funeral but now it was worse because Murtagh wasn't yelling nor crying, as stating an obvious but unavoidable end.

"You should have not come today, Murtagh. You're not going to undermine these walls," Eragon said, trying to be as firm as he mustered. Thorn had went beyond the army and was flying towards them and he would've crashed on them if Saphira hadn't moved up. She turned to the left, attracting the other dragon who quickly followed.

 _Just a little bit further._ Eragon thought, tightening his grip on the saddle knot, his whole body flattened over Saphira as she increased her speed. Thor was right behind her but he was less fast due to his unnaturally enormous size.

"You can't escape forever, little brother!"

"I won't!" Eragon yelled back despite the air, as Saphira suddenly stopped, making a pirouette in the air and avoiding Thorn's attack. She stopped in midair so that Eragon could unsheathe Brisingr. It would've been more effective if Thorn hadn't been so fast at recovering from the surprise stop; in a moment he was over her, the shining Za'roc in Murtagh's hand. Eragon had just a second to avoid the red blade that could only cut the air near his left shoulder. He straightened himself and attacked aiming at Murtagh's hip. Despite his inhuman speed, the blow was deadened by Za'roc and the two brothers were separated by their dragons.

Saphira was flying up, almost as she was toying with Thorn, avoiding his fangs easily enough to make him angrier. A deep growl escaped the red dragon's throat as he followed her again.

 _Well done, Saphira._ He thought to himself, as he didn't want to risk to lower his mental defences and be exposed to his brother's possible attacks. He could say that the older man was becoming more and more annoyed by the chase but there was no denying that he needed all the time he could get for the army, hoping that the elves could join him soon. If he had to deal with Murtagh only using his duelling skills he wouldn't have been worried but there was no equal duel with all the dragon hearts, his brother was way much dangerous.

 _The heart of the hearts!_ The thought suddenly crossed his mind. He had stuffed Glaedr's Eldunarì in Saphira's saddlebag. The risk to take it out wasn't irrelevant, he obviously couldn't afford to lose his focus while fighting Murtagh so he needed something to distract the other rider.

"Saphira!" he yelled against the wind. "I need you to create a diversion for some minutes! Can you do it?"

He wasn't sure that she's heard him right but after a few seconds, Saphira dodged Thorn again and flew towards the clouds, entering in a cold mist. Eragon loosened his laces and, gripping the saddle knob with his right hand, he leaned toward Saphira's left side. The rider started squeezing his saddlebags, until he found the swollen sack where the heart was.

 _Glaedr-elda!_ He tried to instil all his urgency in the mental though, as he tightened his grip.

No answer. He called again, louder and, again, nothing awakened. Eragon gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself but his train of thoughts were interrupted as his sight became red. Thorn had reappeared, cutting them off. Anger was shimmering in Murtagh's dark eyes through his helmet. It was the last thing Eragon could see before the red fire blinded them. He protected easily Saphira and himself with a quick line from the Ancient Language and the fire disappeared. Again, the cold voice filled the younger rider's ears.

"I thought you understood, Eragon. You can't escape us. There is no place to hide from your fate."

His voice was low but revealed a wild power that Eragon could recognise clearly, something that reminded him of a beast's growl before the hunt. As subtle as he could, he patted on Saphira's side to make her understand that she could attack now and in a moment they were over the red dragon. He held Brisingr high before hitting the red sword that Murtagh used to protect his head. Blocked hits and missed blows followed and only when Saphira let go her grip on Thorn Eragon could regain his breath. He saw Murtagh healing quickly Thorn's wounds while he checked on Saphira, feeling relief when she showed no sign of pain.

The dragoness didn't wait too much to change her trajectory towards the ground. Eragon knew she wanted to give the possibility to beat his older brother with the sword because with his inhuman agility and speed he could hope to gain the upper hand. She was giving him a possibility, trusting him completely and Eragon was adamant to fight with all his strength, not only for the Varden's sake, but also to not betray her faith.

What neither of them expected was the unnatural fast assault of Thorn. How the red dragon plunged his fangs in Saphira's neck. How Eragon was almost deafened by her roar of pain but resisted the urge to cover his ears because, at the same time, Za'roc was ripping apart his mail, lacerating his flesh. Eragon yelled in pain and struggled to distance himself from the sword but Murtagh's hand gripped his throat. Both Saphira and he were blocked by their respective enemies and they would've fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Thorn's claws holding the dragoness in place.

Eragon grabbed Murtagh's hand trying to ease the pressure on his throat but his brother's strength was tremendous. He gritted his teeth, breathing hardly.

"Let. It. Go."

It was all that the younger could muster in a rasping breath. A satisfied smirk appeared on his elder brother's face but his hold did not falter. The only advantage was that Za'roc was pulled back from his flesh, causing another gulp in the younger rider. It was then that Saphira succeeded in freeing herself from the strong grip of the red dragon, kicking him with her hind paws. As Thorn roared in pain, the dragoness started again her dive. Eragon was breathing hardly but managed to sing in a husky voice an healing spell seeing as how the wound was deep and blood streamed out of his armour, halted only by his right hand as the other one gripped the saddle knot. The flood stopped but while the cut disappeared, Eragon could feel his ribcage sore as he tried to straighten himself. As quickly as possible, the young man undid the laces that secured his body to the saddle.

The ground was more and more near. The young rider readied himself to jump from his seat on Saphira. Only a few more feet. Only a few more feet and he could face Murtagh on the ground with his sword.

It was only a few more feet when something clicked in Eragon's mind. Maybe it was his superhuman hearing that sensed more than the air in his ears. Or maybe it was only a gut feeling. But when Eragon flexed his knees to jump it was too late to stop himself as he understood what was going to happen. The young rider managed to defend himself and Saphira when the red flames surrounded them but, as his jump led him to the ground, the distance between Saphira and he was too wide. Eragon landed on his right knee, his face burning in sweat from the heat of Thorn's fire. His lungs were burning to catch back the oxygen that left them as magic and strength were abandoning his overwhelmed body.

THUD.

The earth shook as Saphira landed not far from him and if the rider's eyes hadn't been open, Eragon would've sworn that it was an earthquake as his limbs were trembling. Not without struggling the younger rider managed to stand, his right hand pressing on his abdomen trying to ease the spleen pain. In less than an heartbeat Murtagh was in front of him.

Eragon moved backwards while his mind tried to process a way to regain some advantage on his brother but at that point keeping his eyes open was already a losing battle. He quickly reached for the energy hidden in Brisingr's hilt gem just to collect an enough quantity to make his legs stop from trembling before Murtagh kicked his stomach hard. Air escaped again his lungs as he couldn't help tucking his knees into his chest as a fit of coughs shook his body.

Even so it was a brief moment of relief. Murtagh bent himself, putting his right knee on Eragon's chest, using his free hand to tear his helmet off. Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon could see Saphira already leaving the ground to face the red dragon, dragging him away from his master.

"It's only me and you, Eragon. Nobody can save you from your fate. Not now, nor ever."

At the same time that those words left his lips, Murtagh placed Za'roc on his brother's forehead, tracing a soft line. Despite that, the blade was so sharp that blood flood down his brow immediately, blinding Eragon for a brief moment. The younger man let go a choked breath but with all the strength he had left, he managed to free himself from his brother's grasp, rolling over and distancing himself from the other man who seemed to have no rush. Murtagh's previous anger was already gone while Eragon was faced once again with the cold and stoic demeanour of Galbatorix's most lethal servant. The young rider took advantage of that, managing to stand again and move backwards but stumbling on the dusty ground, the blood still flowing from the cut on his brow blinding him. He heard heavy footsteps and a black shadow stood out over him.

The older man raised his right hand, uttering only a few words. "You shouldn't have tried to fight me, Eragon. There is no way for you to defeat me."

That was then that something clicked in Eragon's mind. It wasn't the first time he lived that moment. The dream. His eyes widened as he raised his head to look at his brother hopelessly while Murtagh's raised hand started glowing. Eragon knew what was coming but couldn't find the strength to look around, his head pounding painfully. The young rider blinked slowly as a dull sound broke the sky. It seemed that the world had slowed down as he saw a silver spark through his eyelid before opening his eyes. A black dart was plunged at Murtagh's feet but Eragon was more surprised by the astounded expression his brother wore. He slowly turned.

The last thing he saw was a slender silhouette standing out in front of the sun, her outline blurred.

And then all was black.

 **So.. that's it for now. Let me know what you think about it and if you have suggestions or questions! Thank you.**


End file.
